


Fifty Ways to Kiss Your Partner

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 'arrival day', 'first kiss', 'kiss me', 1920s, 31-33 connected, 50 ways to kiss your partner, 6000 Years of Pining, Accidental Kissing, After the church, Anathema officiates, Angst, Arguing, Arm Kisses, Awkwardness, Aziraphale grows a beard, Aziraphale is annoyed at customers, Aziraphale is strong as heck, Aziraphale's Birthday, Baking, Bars, Board Games, Bookshop, Cake, Cheek Kisses, Cold Hands, Crack (chapter 29), Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a FAN, Crowley is cute, Crowley just wants to weed, Crowley on his knees, Crowley wears one of Aziraphale's sweaters, Crowley's Flat, Crowley's a sentimental bitch, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Duchess!Azirapahle, Eskimo Kisses, Fem!Aziraphale (43), Fem!Aziraphale (48), Fem!Crowley (43), First Dance, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, French Kissing, Gabe from SPN (29), Gentle Kissing, Gifts, Hand Kisses, Height difference, Ice Cream Dates, Implied Aziraphale/Oscar Wilde (39), Implied Nudity, Implied Sexual Content, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives (40), Intimacy, Kissing, Light homophobia (39), M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Marriage Proposal, Moving, NYE party, Naga!Crowley (chapter 19), New Year's Eve, Newt and Anathema - Freeform, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Oysters, Picnics, References to Oscar Wilde, Rome - Freeform, Shadwell and Madame Tracy, Snake!Crowley - Freeform, Snakes, So much kissing, Spooning, Stairs, Strawberries, Strawberry Kisses, Surprise Party, Tea, Teasing, The Game of Life, The Them - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Umbrella, Unconditional Love, WWII, Wedding!, Whipped Cream, Winter, You know how Michael Sheen looks?, a real good hug, and makes his hair long, apple trees, but white hair, changing room kisses, compelled to kiss (29), consensual impulse to kiss (29), deeper kissing, distrating Azirapahle, face kissing, fem!Aziraphale (chapter 8), fem!Crowley (33), heat - Freeform, heat lamps, insecure!Crowley, it isn't described at all, kinda food kink?, lip biting, lip tracing, long chapters, making out in the garden, male Crolwey in makeup (49), moving to Tadfield, naked Crowley (34), needy crowley, not ineffable wives, pouting!Azirapahle, pressed against doors, raining, removing the garter belt, sentient Bentley???, sleeping for a week, soft bois, soft for Aziraphale Crowley, sweaty, talk of wings, that, they aren't together, tripping over things, trying on clothes, very short chapters, walked in on, wild kisses, women's sufferafe movement, zoned-out Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 23,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: Alternate Title: 'Fifty Times The Boys Were Soft As Hell'Based off a tumblr post: 50 different situations of kissing between Aziraphale and Crowley. Fluffy as heck, y'all.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 113
Kudos: 293





	1. Face Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress! There will be fifty chpaters in total!
> 
> Based off of this post: https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts

Crowley didn’t really know what was so special about this particular book but Aziraphale had been after it for ages. It was a very early printing of the Bible; Crowley was pretty sure Aziraphale had explained it at some point and while maybe he had been listening to the name, he certainly hadn't been listening to its significance. Either way, he had managed to track it down, one of the very few copies of this book that still existed. Or maybe it was the only copy. Whatever. It was a very rare copy that he had tracked down and was now gifting to his angel just because he could. Just because he wanted to show him how much he cared. 

When Aziraphale held the leather-bound tome between his hands, his whole face lit up and he breathed out an, “Oh, Crowley!” Crowley barely had time to react before his arms were full of the angel, Aziraphale's arms wrapped around his neck, causing the sleeves of his shirt to rub against the back of the demon’s neck in a way he wasn’t sure was pleasant, “Ngk-!” He started to protest but was cut off by a short kiss to his lips that Crowley barely registered before Aziraphle’s lips were everywhere else on his face. Crowley’s cheeks heated but he didn’t stop the other, finding it quite pleasant. There was no rhyme or reason to his kisses, they were just planted on every square inch of the demon’s face. 

“Thank you!” Aziraphle exclaimed after he was satisfied with the kisses he gave Crowley, “Thank you, my dear. This means so much to me.” 

Crowley was soft as hell for Aziraphale. He gazed adoringly at his partner, “Anything for you, angel.” 


	2. The Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.

Aziraphale’s glasses slid down his nose as he read his books. He had been like that for hours and Crowley was not at all feeling needy. No, snake-y demons most certainly did not feel needy. And even if they did they would never admit it to a certain breathtaking angel sitting mere feet from where Crowley was sprawled out over the couch he had long ago claimed as his own. 

Crowley threw his feet onto the ground and walked over to Aziraphale, where he set his chin upon his shoulder to peer at the book in his hands. He wasn’t sure what it was about. He didn’t really care, much to Aziraphale’s often expressed displeasure, “You almost done?” He asked softly since they’re so close to each other. 

The angel murmured back, “Nearly, dear. Few more moments.” Then he tore his eyes away from the page long enough to place a whisper of a kiss against Crowley’s lips and well, that certainly won’t do. Crowley spun the chair slightly so that they’re better facing each other and kissed Aziraphale deeply, his hands tangling in the perfectly pressed collar of his shirt. Aziraphale seemed to have at least been sort of expecting it, since he didn’t make a surprised noise, and his hand went to Crowley’s cheek to hold him there. When they part, his looks just a little dazed, “Hm, perhaps I could put it down a little earlier than I had planned.” 


	3. "Kiss Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little more of an aggressive turn with this one. I like cranky, growly Aziraphale.

Aziraphale was in a terrible mood. He had opened the shop that morning even though he hadn’t wanted to and of course, something had had to go wrong. He loved humans, truly he did but they were such clumsy things. One of them had knocked into one of his carefully sorted stacks of books and knocked it to the floor, sending them flying. She had apologized profusely and even cleaned them up, but they weren’t in order anymore and Aziraphale had to go through them once again. And! Someone had tried to buy a book! One of his prized ones too. He had ushered everyone out of the shop after that but now that he was alone, he was brooding. 

So, when Crowley walked into the shop, all swaying hips and suave perfectness, it gave him an idea. He stood, quickly making his way over to his partner, and pushed him up against the door he had just entered through. Crowley blinked, “Oi! What’s the big idea?” He didn’t seem distressed though, he trusted Aziraphale implicitly, “Kiss me,” The angel growled, though there was a little bit of a desperate tinge to his words, and who was Crowley to deny him? 


	4. Acidentally on Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.

The first time they had ever kissed had been after the Church incident during World War II. Crowley had spent the better part of his existence pining for the angel, wishing that he could be closer to him or at the very least tell him how he felt. He never worked up the nerve, however. So he expressed himself in other ways, like favors and food and maybe some gifts. Just showing that he cared a lot, and very deeply about his angel. 

WWII was the turning point for all of that, or at least the start of something new. 

Crowley had promised to bring Aziraphale back to the bookshop, their hands lingered for a moment, Crowley’s breath hitched. He shook it off as best he could as he climbed into the Bentley. The ride was quiet, but not uncomfortable all the way until they get back to the bookshop, where both Crowley and Aziraphale turned to say goodbye at the same time. 

The Bentley was awfully small at that moment (suspiciously small, Crowley didn't remeber it ever being so tight a squeeze) and their lips brushed together for the briefest of moments. Crowley wasn’t even sure that it happened but it had and… holy fuck he and Aziraphale had  _ kissed. _ Aziraphale jerked back, eyes wide, “Oh- oh dear, I am so sorry, Crowley that was- I should be going-” He put his hand on the door handle but Crowley stopped him with a hand on his wrist. 

“Don’t go.” He whispered, looked at him with pleading eyes. He leaned over, kissing him gently, kissing him on purpose this time, and though it took Aziraphale a second to kiss back, he did. Crowley pulled away slowly, hesitantly, almost afraid of the look he’d find on Aziraphale's face but there was nothing but a wide smile. An invitation fell from the angel's lips, “Would you like to come in?” 


	5. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.

They didn’t have birthdays. There were no dates back then, and even if there were they wouldn't be the same with the modern calendar, but Aziraphale had expressed a few times his wish for a birthday cake, the pomp and circumstance of a birthday party. This year, now that they were out of the clutches of Heaven and Hell, Crowley wanted to do something special for Aziraphale. The angel had arrived on Earth a few months before Crowley, and Aziraphale had mentioned the time around when he would have come to Earth, so, while it was an approximation, Crowley knew about when Aziraphale had first set foot on Earth.  


That, he decided would be Aziraphale’s ‘birthday’ and Crowley, The Them, Shadwell and Madame Tracy, Newt and Anathema would all be invited and it would be a surprise. Crowley really hoped Aziraphale would like it. 

Crowley took Aziraphale out to the park that day so the guests would have plenty of time to set up the party (being held at Crowley and Aziraphale’s shared cottage in Tadfield) while the two were out. It did make the demon a little bit worried, he wanted everything to be perfect but he trusted Anathema enough to keep everyone in line and to make it look good. Crowley had gone all out with the food: he had baked a cake even though it looked terrible, even had gotten some oysters from Italy (what could he say? He was sentimental), everything else had been things that Aziraphale had mentioned liking at one point or another, with the addition of dinosaur nuggets for The Them. 

Aziraphale had been non stop chattering since they’d left the house, but Crowley didn’t mind in the slightest. He could listen to his angel talk for hours, days… maybe even years, and would be perfectly content. They were making their way back when Crowley got the ‘everything is set up’ text from Anathema. He relaxed a little, slipping their hands together, this would be fine. Aziraphale would love it. 

When they walked into their home, there were streamers hanging from the ceiling, all the food was set up on the table and there were banners that said ‘Happy Birthday!’ on them, though there were a couple of handmade ones, lovingly crafted by The Them, that said ‘Happy Arrival Day!’. Everything was colorful and bright, a proper birthday set up if Crowley had ever seen one. The guests beamed at the two of them as they entered and a chorus of ‘Happy Birthday!’ sang out. Aziraphale’s eyes widened and he stopped dead in his tracks, “What’s this?” Was all he could manage after a few moments of silently taking the rooms in. 

Crowley started to explain, “Angel, I wasn’t sure of the exact date you came to Earth but I know it was around now, and you’ve always wanted to celebrate your birthday so I-” Aziraphale didn’t let him finish. He threw his arms around Crowley’s neck, eyes shiny with tears of happiness, “Oh, dear boy, I love it! Thank you!” He pressed their lips together in a kiss that was maybe just a tad too passionate for company to be present but they didn’t care. When they separated, Crowley smiled adoringly at him, “Happy birthday, angel.”


	6. Apple Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Wild, breathless kisses brought on by a heartfelt gift.

Aziraphale didn’t have a reason to be getting Crowley a gift, he just wanted to. It was something he had thought about when they were in bed together the night before in their cottage in Tadfield. While there were plenty of plants in the house and garden, ones with special meaning (like the Wild Angel Iris), there was one thing missing: an apple tree. So, the angel set out to find one, a sapling so that they could nurture it and watch it grow. 

He left with the lie that he was going grocery shopping (well, not a full lie, he was going grocery shopping as well) and stopped at a local nursery to find exactly what he wanted on his way back to the cottage. It took a while. He inspected every single tree, trying to find the perfect one. When he did, the smile that spread across his face was contagious. It wasn’t the biggest tree but it felt like it had the most to offer. He bought it, beaming the whole time, and headed back to the house. 

He deposited it in the backyard before heading in. Crowley was spread out on the couch, his eyes closed, “Took you long enough, angel, I was starting to think you had gotten lost.” He said playfully. Aziraphale tutted, “You can’t rush these things, Crowley.” 

“What things? You were shopping for food. You just pick up a thing of biscuits and decide if that one is good enough or not.” Crowley swung his legs over so that he was now sitting up, peering at the angel as he moved around the kitchen. 

“Yes, I suppose you’re right... I did get you something, dear. That’s what took me the longest amount of time.” He finishes putting everything away and moves over to Crowley, leaning over the couch to meet his eyes, “It’s outside. Do come and look at it with me.”

Crowley had a confused look on his face. What does Aziraphale mean he’d gotten him a gift? He stood, following his partner out into their perfectly manicured backyard where there were bees buzzing and flowers in bloom all the time. Crowley’s eyes found the little tree right away since it was the only thing not planted yet. It was a little scraggly, but it was perfect. To Aziraphale, anyway. Crowley walked around it slowly, taking it in, “Is this… is this an apple tree, angel?” So far he was largely emotionless. 

Aziraphale nodded a little, “Yes, I thought, you have so many plants and they all have such meaning that-” Crowley walked over to him, pulling off his sunglasses (which he didn’t always wear in the house). In doing so, he showed Aziraphle his eyes, which were shiny with unshed tears, “Angel, this is- it’s perfect. You’re perfect I-” He reached out, cupping his cheek and pulling him closer so that they could kiss. It started out gentle, that was Crowley’s intention at least, but the longer it went on the more emotions he felt. His love for Aziraphale, how far they’d come. It was all so overwhelming in the best way and his kisses soon reflected the way he was feeling on the inside. Aziraphale never broke the kiss, just matched Crowley move for move, even towards the end where he was getting just a little frantic. 

“I love you.” He murmured once they were separated, “I love you so much, angel.” 

Aziraphale grinned, “I love you too, my dear.” 


	7. Lost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. French kisses where they trace every tooth with their tongues as though trying to memorize them.

After the first time, the two of them had kissed at the Church, a long time went before the next one. It wasn’t until after the not Apocolypse that they kissed again. There was no more fear of being caught, of Aziraphale falling or Crowley being killed. No, it was just the two of them and the ability to do whatever they wanted. That first night, the night after they had come back from Heaven and Hell had been mind-blowing and full of love and desperation. 

They had been so caught up in each other at first, in the freedom of it all that they hadn’t stopped to breathe. The second time, however, they went slower, Crowley was intent on mapping every one of Aziraphale’s curves and Aziraphale wanted to learn each one of Crowley’s angles. 

Their kissing had started gentle and slow, building to something more as time passed. Aziraphale’s hands tangled in Crowley’s hair, one leg thrown over his hip. Crowley’s hands cupped Aziraphale’s cheek to keep him close. Almost hesitantly, but not quiet because it felt like their whole existences had been leading up to this moment, Crowely licked his way into Aziraphale’s mouth, and the angel easily complied, lips parting to let the other in. 

Crowley ran his tongue over every tooth, the ridges, dips, and valleys of every single one. Aziraphale just relaxed, enjoying the feelings of it all. Of Crowley pressed so close not even a sheet of paper could get between them, of his heart beating under his fingertips. It was intimate and it was perfect. Eventually, they pulled away and their eyes met. It coaxed a shy smile from the demon, “I hope that wasn’t too much, angel.” He said softly. 

Aziraphale shook his head, “No such thing, dear. We’re just making up for lost time. And now-” He rolled Crowley only his back, settling onto his hips with a smile, “It’s my turn.” 


	8. Duchess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Aziraphale in this one

When, Crowley thought to himself, did Aziraphale become a Duchess? They had spoken not all that long ago… well, maybe sixty years at this point, and in that time Aziraphale had climbed the ranks until he, she, at the moment, was chummy with the Queen. Royalty looked good on the angel, Crowley decided. She had always been soft but this was something else. She was fuller, round in all the right places (though that wasn’t much different than usual, he supposed) and her hair was done up in soft white curls that framed her face. She was truly a sight to behold. 

They were at a party, all glitz and glam. He strode over to her confidently, stopping once they were close enough to be able to speak. Crowley opened his mouth, but Aziraphale held out her hand to him, a playful smirk on her lips as she turned her head away. Crowely, for a moment, was taken aback until he took her hand in his and gently kissed the back of it as he bowed, “Duchess.” He murmured against her skin, their eyes meeting for a brief moment. She grinned and pulled her hand away, “Crowley-” She mused, her voice smooth as the silk she wore, “It’s been ages.” 


	9. Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. A kiss that lasts so long, they are sharing each other’s breaths.

Every day it was becoming increasingly obvious that Crowley no longer lived alone. While they generally stayed at their cottage in Tadfield or Aziraphale’s flat there was still a day or two out of the month they’d go to Crowley’s. The sheets were no longer the deep red silk they once were, they were light blue. And plaid. He was allowed to keep the pillows even though the sheets and the pillows did not match at all. The comforter was gray however, it wasn't solid, no, it had a watercolor pattern to it (“Crowley, I refuse to have a plain gray comforter. It needs character, my dear and look! It goes with the pillows  _ and  _ the sheets!”). 

Then there was the kitchen. Crowley had never used it before Aziraphale, not even once, but now it was stocked with the best selection of foods. Leftovers and cakes and biscuits and spices Crowley had never even heard of. It was Aziraphale’s kitchen now and Crowley was very, very okay with that. His flat had never felt more full of life. 

It was one of those rare days where they were spending the night at Crowley’s (they had been out for dinner nearby so it made sense). It was late, and they were several hours into a very long, very intimate makeout. There were some perks to not having to breathe, even if the two of them often would, just for the sensation of it. It was such a human thing to do but it was nice… intimate. 

Crowley pulled away after a few moments, their legs tangled together under those blue plaid sheets, fingers laced and resting between them. They were breathing heavily, chests rising and falling, breathing in the same air. Crowley smiled gently, then pressed their foreheads together for a brief moment. There was no need to talk, they both knew what the other was thinking, so they laid there, pressed close and sharing things they never thought they could. 


	10. Good Afternoon, My Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.

Crowley and Aziraphale were spending the week in Tadfield, though Aziraphale would still go into the city to work the bookshop on Tuesday and Thursday despite Crowley’s disagreement of it. He just wanted to sprawl out and do nothing but ward off The Them and Anathema (all of whom asked too many questions) but Aziraphale was having none of it. 

“I want to work, my dear,” He said one day while the two of them were on their bed together. Crowley had his head in Aziraphale’s lap and Aziraphale had his fingers tangled in his hair, which he had grown out recently. Crowley scoffed, “Working. You don’t even like working. You never even sell any books.”    


“Perhaps not but it’s the principle of the thing, don’t you think?”

Crowley gumbled, his eyes closed, “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” And he gave in, just like that. 

On Tuesday, Aziraphale was up in the morning, mostly because he hadn’t slept. Crowley woke up a little while later, making himself coffee as he often did. It was his human vice. He was leaning against the counter, eyes shut as he sipped as his coffee, “Good morning, angel.” He said to him as he walked in. Crowely wondered briefly where he had been but he was too tired and fuzzy to think about it. They talked for a few minutes, about the day and when Aziraphale would be home, before he headed to the door. Crowley followed him, and while standing in the doorway, pecked his lips, “See you later, then.”

Aziraphale didn’t stay the whole day, he often stayed random hours and it was no different that day. He had gotten into the shop at 10 and then left at two, meaning he’d get home at around three-thirty (he refused to get a car or let Crowley drive him). While he was away, Crowley had tended the plants and practiced his baking. He was still in the kitchen cleaning up his mess when his angel got home. Aziraphale walked over to him, kissing him gently, “Good afternoon, my dear.” He smiled, “How was your day?” 

“Better now.” Crowley mused, “I made you a cake.” 


	11. In the Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter.

Aziraphale didn’t sleep much before meeting Crowley. In fact, he had only slept once or twice in all his 6000 years. Now, however, he slept nearly every night, or at the very least, as often as Crowley slept (which was almost every night). He had decided long ago that the mornings made the dreadful act of falling asleep worth it. Crowley was so peaceful in the mornings, the sunlight streaming into the room and lighting him up, making his hair glow in a way that made it look like a halo. It was in the early morning hours that Aziraphale was reminded that his demon had once been an angel, and the Fall had taken away none of his beauty. 

But Aziraphale didn’t always wake up before Crowley (though, Crowley rarely woke before the angel), sometimes they woke up at similar times. Both soft with sleep still, Crowley would burrow into the other’s arms a little more, kiss his chest, and mumble, “Good morning, angel” in a sleep hoarse voice. Without opening his eyes, Aziraphale would tighten his hold on Crowley and plant a kiss on the top of his head. It was the same every time they woke together. Crowley, who allowed himself to be as needy as he wanted in the morning (so he could blame it on the sleep) tilted his head up a little, eyes still closed and kissed the first bit of skin he could find, generally Azirapphale's chin or neck, and from there would kiss his way to Aziraphale’s mouth. Crowley knew Aziraphle’s body just as well as he knew his own, and this was a familiar dance. He pressed their lips together, short and sweet, a small smile on his lips as he settled back onto the other’s chest. 

As Crowley pulled away, Aziraphle smiled as well. Yes, he thought, mornings were well worth it. 


	12. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.

The party was loud, too loud. Aziraphale wasn’t sure how Crowley had convinced him to go out on New Year’s Eve but they were in a bar that was too dark in some places and much too bright in others with people who were wearing too much glitter. It wasn’t Aziraphale’s scene but Crowley was absolutely radiant. He took to a crowd like ducks took to water and the angel was in absolute awe of him. They stayed close as they walked around, Crowley talking to people, and every once in a while he would spin Aziraphale around in a very short sort of dance, all the while his hand never leaving Aziraphale’s. 

It was nearing midnight, and while it was okay to be in a room full of people when talking and dancing, Aziraphale didn't want to be there when they shared their kiss. He wanted it to be more private, to be something special. He didn't voice this to Crowley though, there was really no privacy in the bar and the noise level was too loud to be able to hold a decent conversation anyway. Besides, Crowley was happy and that was good enough for Aziraphale. Crowley started pulling them towards the exit at some point but Aziraphale didn't notice right away. He thought to ask but didn't bother, he trusted Crowley and if there was something he needed to know, certainly the demon would share.

The bar was located right along the river, so when they got outside there were some people there but not nearly as many as there were inside. As soon as they get outside, in the fresh air, Aziraphale felt as though he can breathe again, which is such a blessing. He looked over at Crowley, who was leading him a little way up from the bar, to a secluded area where they would still be able to see the fireworks that would be going off in about a minute. Now that they were alone, Crowley pulled Aziraphale against his chest, and the angel went easily, resting his head on his shoulder, eyes watching the gentle flow of the water. 

They’re quiet, just taking the stillness of the moment before the screaming and fireworks. The calm before the storm. The minute stretched on forever, and Aziraphale was perfectly okay with that because there was nothing better than this. Even as the thought crossed his mind, he could hear the people by the river counting down from ten, so he pulled his head away from Crowley’s shoulder just enough so they could look at each other, Crowley with this soft smile that melted Aziraphale’s insides.

“One!” The people shouted, the fireworks went off and Aziraphale closed the gap between them. The kiss lasted a few moments before they pulled away slowly, eyes still closed for a moment after they’ve parted. At the same time, Aziraphale opened his eyes, a red firework went off, bathing Crowley in its light before fading away again. It was like a spell had been cast over the two of them. The moment is too intimate, too perfect to mar with speech, so instead of talking, Aziraphale laid his head back on Crowley’s shoulder and the two watched the fireworks as they welcomed the New Year together. 


	13. Baking Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13\. Butterfly kisses against the other’s cheeks.

Aziraphale had been teaching Crowley to bake for quite some time now. It wasn't that easy, the demon refused to use human tools and would instead use his mind for tasks that most definitely required tools. It was infuriating, and after the first few times, Aziraphale was convinced that the demon was just doing it to annoy him. Which he was, but no one needed to know that. Crowley practiced by himself when Aziraphale was at the bookshop, but when they were together he liked to tease the angel. He was cute when his cheeks heated and his nose wrinkled in frustration. 

It wasn’t like he would do it every time. In fact, most times he would do it the way he was supposed to because he genuinely enjoyed the time the two spent in the kitchen. It made them closer. Sometimes, when Crowley was baking, Aziraphale would place a kiss on his cheek and tell him he was doing a good job. It never failed to make Crowley's stomach flip with happiness.  


It was one of those days where neither of them had anything going on, meaning baking was on the menu and Aziraphale wanted to try a cake he had seen on ‘The Great British Bakeoff’. During the course of the week, he’d collected all the necessary ingredients to create it, though Crowley would be doing most of the baking (“Angel, I know how to bake by now.” “You need more practice, my dear.”). Crowley was beginning to suspect that while Aziraphale enjoyed the end product, the actual baking part he could do without. 

Crowley got everything together and started on the sponge when Aziraphale wandered in. Crowley was quite a sight in an apron tied neatly around his waist, hair pulled back in a messy bun. His tongue was even sticking out between his teeth in concentration as he vigorously mixed the ingredients together. The angel went to walk by at the same moment Crowley moved to pour the sponge batter into the tin he had already greased. Instead of stopping, Crowley just lifted the bowl above Aziraphale’s head so they passed each other in one fluid motion, almost like a dance. 

Aziraphale smiled, and once he had passed safely under Crowley’s arms, pressed a light kiss to his cheek, barely there but no less pleasant, “You’re doing lovely, dear boy.” He said. 

Crowley blushed, scraping the rest of the batter into the tin. He returned the kiss to the apple of his partner’s cheek, “You’re distracting me. Get out of my kitchen.” 

The angel spluttered, “Your kitchen?” 

“I don’t see you baking in it! Shoo!” Crowley waved Aziraphale out, who protested the whole time, though both had smiles on their faces, “Don’t come back until you’re allowed!” Crowley called after him. Though he didn’t respond verbally, Aziraphale nodded to show he had heard before disappearing to his library where he could settle in his favorite chair and enjoy the delicious smells coming from the kitchen.


	14. Tangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14\. A kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they are finished

Things had been awkward between them before, so they weren’t a stranger to the feeling but this time it was different. They had gone back to Aziraphale’s place after dinner at the Ritz, and now they were just standing there, staring at each other, unsure of what to do. There were so many possibilities, so many paths laid out before them and the next few moments would define their relationship for… well, for the rest of eternity. 

In the end, it was Aziraphale who made the first move. He took a step forward, grabbed Crowley by his lapels, and pulled him into a deep, desperate kiss that held all his frustration from the past 6000 years. Crowley matched it easily. Everything in their existence had been leading them right to that precise moment. Without pulling apart, they moved to the couch and fell there, Crowley on top of Aziraphale. He wrapped his legs around the angel's waist, tangled his fingers in his hair as Azirpahel wrapped his arms around Crowley’s chest. The two were so tangled together that it was hard to tell where one body stopped and the other began. Only after a few long, wonderful moments, did the two pulled apart, and even then they stayed close enough so that their lips brushed when they spoke to each other, “Been waiting for that.” Crowley said. 

Aziraphale chucked, dropping a peck to Crowley’s lips, “Me too, my dear. Me too.” 


	15. Fight Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. A fierce kiss that ends with a bite on the lip, soothing it with a lick.

They didn’t fight often now that they were together. Most of their fights before were about sides and Heaven and Hell, so without that, they settled quite comfortably in domestic bliss. Most of what they did could be considered bickering at best. On the rare occasion that they did fight it was about something trivial that Crowley never remembered after. Like today. He wasn’t even sure what had triggered it but something had and now they were in a fight, about something so insignificant. Crowley had tuned out a few minutes ago, just letting Aziraphale’s, admittedly furious, voice wash over him. Aziraphale could tell Crowley wasn’t listening any longer, and while it should have made him angry, it didn’t. It just went to show that maybe he was overreacting but Crowley didn’t need to know he was calming down. 

He started to inch his way closer to the demon until they were right in front of each other. He wasn’t yelling anymore (how rude would it be to yell in his face?) but he was talking sternly, eyebrows knitted together in mock anger. As soon as he got close enough, he pulled Crowley into a rough and deep kiss. It took Crowley by surprise, but he relaxed into it after a moment. When Aziraphale pulled away, he bit Crowley’s lip, then flicked over it with his tongue. Crowley blinked, “Weren’t… we were just fighting, weren’t we?” He asked in a bit of a daze.

“We were, dear boy, but this is more fun.” He nipped his lip again before retreating to the kitchen to cook their (his own) dinner. 


	16. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16\. One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.

Aziraphale loved tea. He had a ton of it spread between Tadfield, Crowley’s apartment, and his own. And while usually, he would brew his own, occasionally he would treat himself by going out for tea. On his way back from Crowley ’s (because while it seemed like they spent every waking moment together, they sometimes did have plans that did not involve each other), he passed a shop that he absolutely had to try. It looked quaint and comfortable. He waited in line, hands clasped behind his back, intent on getting one of the ‘limited’ teas they had on display, only when he ordered, they informed him that there was none left. 

He took it quite well, he thought. He decided that he no longer wanted tea from the shop, he would have some of the peach tea he had at his flat. Only… no, it was a Crowley’s. He probably wouldn’t mind too much if he came back over to for a minute. He started back, it was only a few minutes away. He let himself up since he had the key, and knocked a few times. Crowley stuck his head through the door, “Whoever you are, I don’t want- Oh! Angel,” He opened the door open all the way then looked him over, “You’re back sooner than I thought.” He frowned, “Everything okay?” 

Aziraphale pouted a little bit, “Crowley, I went to stop for tea at this little shop not too far from here but they were out of what I wanted! And then I remembered that the tea I was going to make since I couldn't have that kind was here and not at my house. I needed to come back to have some.” He explained, pouting the whole time. 

Crowley chuckled softly, “Poor angel. Such hardships. Alright, you can come back in for your tea.” He kissed Aziraphale’s pout, then pecked his lips which replaced the angel's pout with a gentle smile, “Stop it, you fiend.” Aziraphale teased as he let Crowley lead him inside. 


	17. Cold Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17\. Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.

Crowley ran hot. While Aziraphale stayed pretty much the same temperature as humans, Crowley was always a few degrees warmer than his partner. Aziraphale absolutely loved it. During the winter it was like he had a personal furnace and Crowley never truly got cold. One of Aziraphale’s favorite things during the chillier months was when they were kissing and Crowley held him close, sliding his hands under his shirt so that the angel's skin was warmed by the demon's touch. It made him melt. He loved it. 

It was one of those chilly days in the winter. Snow was gently falling around them as they walked through St. James’ Park. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Crowley to wear something appropriate for the weather (“I don’t get cold, angel! Too many layers!” “Humans will look at you, dear. Just put on a jacket. You’ll look handsome.”) but he had eventually pulled him into a coat. 

They walked for a while before heading back towards the bookshop, Aziraphale’s gloved hand clinging to Crowley’s bare one. When they got back to the apartment, Aziraphale pulled his hat, gloves, and jacket off while Crowley just shrugged off his offending jacket. He never wanted to wear it again, even though he knew Aziraphle would make him. Once they were both free of their winter gear, Crowley pulled Aziraphle into a kiss. First, he kissed his nose, and then his cheeks which were rosy with cold. Aziraphale chuckled, “My dear, what are you-” He got cut off by Crowley’s lips on his own in a light kiss. Aziraphale kissed back easily, smiling against his lips. In the middle of the kiss, the demon slid his hands under Aziraphale’s shirt (since it had come undone when he was pulling his jackets off), only instead of the warmth Crowley’s hands usually brought, they were cold! Aziraphale yelped, jerking away, “You fiend! What is-” 

Crowley laughed, “That’s what you get for making me wear a jacket, angel.” He stuck his forked tongue out at him before pulling away and sauntering further into the building. 


	18. Ice Cream Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18\. Teasing kisses where one person blows air into the other’s mouth and runs away.

“It’s an ice cream day,” Aziraphale announced, which meant Crowley no longer had any say in what they did for the day. Aziraphale wanted ice cream, which meant he was going to get it. Their favorite spot to go was the cart that was in St. James’ but it wasn’t always there, so the next best thing would be the shop a few blocks away from Crowley’s apartment. 

They stood side by side, Crowley had already decided on what he was getting and Aziraphale was looking over the menu even though he always got the same thing. They chatted idly, about nothing in particular while they stood in line. Crowley got a scoop of angel cake (it was flavored like angel food cake and was heavenly), while Aziraphale got a scoop of oreo. They sat outside, Crowley with one leg thrown up over the other while he leaned back. Aziraphale always thought that he looked uncomfortable all contorted like that but it was what the demon liked. Aziraphale smiled at him over his bowl of ice cream. He as talking about a customer that had been rude, though, he generally thought most customers were rude in some capacity. 

Generally, Crowley loved listening to Aziraphale talk but he would, on occasion, zone out. He wasn’t being rude, but his angel really loved to talk. Aziraphale looked over at Crowley and pulled on his arm to get his attention. They were walking back to Crowley’s flat now. The demon looked at Crowley, “Hello, my dear. I want to tell you something.” He leaned forward like he was going to kiss him but when he got close enough, instead of pressing their lips together, he blew gently on them instead. It took Crowley b surprise and he yelped a bit, “Oi! And what was that for?” 

Aziraphale laughed, “Not listening to me.” He said before slipping his hand out of Crowley’s and hurrying up the street. Crowley playfully shook his head and followed after him quickly. 


	19. Of Heat Lamps and Snake Centaurs

Aziraphale had heard of the half-man, half-snake myths that came from India. At the time, there was no doubt in his mind about who it could have been. Always causing mischief his demon was. But Crowley only ever mentioned it once over tea in the 1800s (before their falling out). 

“I went around like a snake version of a centaur, you know. Surprisingly comfortable.” He went on to say that he was his own bed, able to sleep on his snake body and tail. Aziraphale had found the whole conversation quite amusing. 

He didn’t think of it again until they were trying to stop the Apocolypse together and Crowley had shown his true face to that poor, unsuspecting human. It got Aziraphale thinking about the snake creature he had once heard about. Surely Crowley could still become a snake? He had found it comfortable then, why did he no longer shift or turn or whatever he wanted to call it? He let it go until after everything had blown over because, in the grand scheme of things, his off curiosity for his boyfriend’s snakiness seemed rather insignificant. 

The opportunity to bring it up finally came months later. He wasn’t sure what they had been talking about before but they got on the subject of snakes.

“Dear, you mentioned once that you became a snake hybrid, didn’t you? Like a centaur?” 

Crowley nodded, “I did say that, yes. Because I did, thousands of years ago but in London, the market for a naga isn’t exactly booming. ‘Sides, I like being like this.” He turned to look at Aziraphale, “Why do you ask, angel?” 

How did he want to start this conversation? He was quiet for a moment before saying, “I want you to know that if you ever wanted to be anything other than your human form, that would be okay. I love you in every version of you that you could possibly be.” He smiled warmly at the other, “And… maybe I wanted to see it for myself.” He added quickly, in one fast breath that whooshed out of his body. 

Crowley mulled over what Aziraphale had just said, “Alright, angel. I think I can manage that for you.” 

They moved onto a different topic not long after that and neither brought up what had been discussed. It was better that way. Once again, snake Crowley drifted from Aziraphale’s thoughts for another few months. It was getting cold, and while Crowley could stay warm just fine, he didn’t exactly like the cold weather. At all. Aziraphale always kept his apartment and shop quite warm, and by then Crowley was used to coming and going from the establishment, even when the angel wasn’t around. Knowing that the demon often came and went, it was no surprise for the angel to see the Bentley out in front of the bookshop. He had been out getting groceries and was thrilled to be coming home to his demon. He pushed his way inside and called out, “Crowley! My dear, I’m back!” There was a thud from the back of the bookshop followed by some swearing. It didn't sound too serious to Aziraphale and because he didn’t want to drop anything, he took his time picking his way to where the noise had come from. 

He certainly hadn’t been expecting Crowley to be sitting on the couch, the bottom half of his body a snake, while furiously rubbing his head. There was a new lamp shining on the cushions that Azirpahle had never seen before. Upon further inspection, he realized the lamp was giving off heat. Crowley must have been sleeping under its rays as a snake, then gotten spooked when Aziraphale got back. 

“Ngk, angel, hi-” Crowley pushed himself up a little, the tip of his tail flicking slowly back in forth in slight annoyance, maybe it was involuntary, “You scared me. I wasn’t-” His brain seemed to catch up with the rest of him. He looked down at his lower half, beautiful black and deep red scales, then looked back at Aziraphale, “I hit my head on the light.” He finished lamely. 

Aziraphale didn’t even try to stop the chuckle that came from him. He set his groceries down on the nearest surface (he could miracle his perishables right again later), then settled beside Crowley, “My poor demon,” He cooed, cupping Crowley’s cheek. Under Aziraphale’s hand, Crowley’s cheeks flushed slightly, “You came in too quick, I was meant to shift back to my human form.” He looked a little hesitant, a little nervous. 

Aziraphale tutted, shaking his head, “I told you, Crowley. I love all of your forms, this one is no different. You’re stunning, don’t you know that?” He leaned forward, brushing their lips together for a moment. Crowley was the one who made the kiss go a little further, which the angel easily went along with. It didn’t feel different, though somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware that Crowley was currently half snake. 

Suddenly, Crowley jerked back, “Angel, you’re sure? This isn’t- this doesn’t-” He wasn’t able to finish because Aziraphale cut him off, “I’m positive, Crowley. Absolutely positive.” And though it looked like Crowley was going to argue his point again, Aziraphale didn’t let him, instead, they kissed and Crowley's words died on the angel’s lips. 


	20. Tip Toes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20\. Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference.

Crowley loved teasing Aziraphale about their height difference, even though it was only a couple inches. He would swoop in behind Azirapahle when he was reaching for something slightly high up and grab it, “Don’t worry, angel, I got it. Wouldn’t want you to struggle now, would we?” Then he’d kiss the top of his head and walk away. It didn’t bother Aziraphale, not really. He found it amusing and would take advantage of it when he could. Like reorganizing the bookshop. They both were well aware that the angel could, in fact, reach up and put a book on the top shelf, but it was much more amusing to make the demon do it instead. 

They were in the bookshop, heading up to the apartment above it. Crowley was right behind Azirpahle (maybe his hand was resting comfortably on his butt… maybe), putting Crowley a step behind, “Angel!” He all of a sudden gasped, “You’re taller than me!” 

Aziraphale stopped in his tracks and turned around so he was looking down at Crowley, a smile pulling at his lips, “It appears that I am. Is this how you always feel? Towering over everyone.” He stooped down to kiss Crowley, who stood up on his toes a bit to meet him halfway, “As a matter of fact, yes. What about you? Things are at a funny angle all the way down here."  


The, currently taller, half of the partnership shook his head affectionately, pressing a kiss to Crowley’s nose before retreating so he could head up the stairs again, “I’m really not that short, you fiend.”

“It’s alright, angel, we all have things we want to work on.” Crowley teased as they crested the top of the stairs and disappeared into the apartment. 


	21. The Game of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21\. A chaste kiss given to each other because they are in mixed company.

Since acquiring the cottage in Tadfield, The Them would often come over to spend a few hours, and sometimes the night. The first few times they had come over, Crowley and Aziraphale had no idea what to do. They had sat there awkwardly while The Them chatted away like everything was normal. It got easier when Aziraphale remembered that children could also play board games. See, he and Crowley had a day set aside every week where they would try a new game, or repeat an old one that they particularly enjoyed. Crowley always cheated but that wasn’t the point right then. The point was children also liked games. Or, Aziraphale assumed that they did. He was pretty sure.  


The next time the kids came over Aziraphale suggested they play a game. He had tons of them tucked away in a closet, so if this went well, the kids would never be bored again. He let them rummage around for a while before they produced an older (1985) version of The Game of Life. It was one of Crowley’s favorites to play (though, he would only admit that to Aziraphale). The game got set up, everyone idly talking as they did. Cars were picked (Crowley got red, Aziraphale white, Adam picked green, Pepper wanted orange, Wensleydale yellow and finally Brian got dark blue) and the game was underway. The Them hadn’t played this version before and explaining it tested Crowley’s patience but Aziraphale was proud of him since he only lost his temper once and the kids couldn't even tell. 

Soon, after jobs were received (Crowley got doctor because he was cheating and Aziraphale knew it, but he didn’t say anything this time), the first milestone they hit was marriage. Crowley got there first, by cheating; Aziraphale really needed to talk to him about that. “Mr. Crowley, you’re getting married!” Wensleydale exclaimed. 

“‘Bout time. Hand me a blue person.” He made a grabby hands towards Pepper who was in charge of handing out the people pegs. “‘Bout time’?” Aziraphale looked over at Crowley, poorly hiding his displeasure. Pepper set it gently in his hand, “For Az? Since he’s a guy?” 

“Ah, well, not really. More like… wiggly beams of light and eyes and wings that don’t really have a-” He shook his head, “Yes, because Aziraphale is a man.” He placed the peg in the car beside his own. “The game, angel, ‘bout time in the game.” Crowley looked over at him, leaning over and pressing a quick, chaste kiss to his lips. The kids all ground loudly and making dramatic gagging sounds before the game continued. 

Poor Aziraphale was the last one to get to marriage. He had been doing good, gotten physicist as a job and everything! But a tornado had sent him back to the start and when he went through the second time, he got the ‘university degree’. He wasn’t upset, really. Just a little grumpy.   


When he finally got to the wedding, The Them cheered, “Congratulations, Az! You and Crowley are married again!” 

“It would appear we are.”   


Pepper gave him a blue peg as well, and when Aziraphale set it in his car, he looked at Crowley, “Twice in one day. Must be a record.” 

“Surely. Two more than we’ve ever been married,” Crowley agreed. Aziraphale leaned over and kissed his cheek before focusing on the game again. The quickness and location of the kiss did nothing to deter the kids, who hollered and hid behind their hands in disgust. Crowley fondly rolled his eyes. 

The rest of the game went well. They laughed and cheered and celebrated the arrival of children. To everyone’s surprise, Aziraphale ended up winning and if Crowley had helped that along, no one ever needed to know.


	22. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22\. A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit more nsfw-y than the others. Crowley's on his knees and they get walked in on, though no one is undressed.

Crowley would not leave Aziraphle alone. He had been wearing down his patience for a while now, and he was convinced it was working. He pressed close against him while the angel was trying to put books up on the shelf, dragging his lips down the back of his neck in soft butterfly kisses, “You don’t even like being open, angel, just close. For a few hours.” Crowley snaked an arm around Aziraphale’s waist and pressed a kiss to the shell of his ear. Aziraphale set the books down on the shelf, turning in Crowley's arms, “Fine, you wily serpent, you win.” He pressed a deep kiss to Crowley’s lips, and they stood there, between the bookshelves, desperately making out like teenagers. Aziraphale let his hands wander down to Crowley’s ass, and Crowley made a soft noise against the skin of the angel’s jaw. 

Crowley had just finished sinking slowly sinking to his knees, leaving kisses down the column of Aziraphale’s neck and over his clothes as he did, when the bell over the door rang out. Both men jerked away to look towards the front of the shop. Aziraphale’s cheeks were flushed, chest heaving.   


“I thought you closed!” Crowley hissed. 

“You were distracting me!” Aziraphale protested. He quickly attempted to fix his sex hair and straighten his bow tie, “I’m sorry, but we’re closed!” He called just as the young woman rounded the corner to see them. Crowley, still on his knees looked up at her, smirking a bit, “Ah, hello there.” 

Her cheeks flushed deeply, “I-I-” She stammered, not even finishing her sentence before she was running out of the shop. Crowley laughed, head tilting back as he did, “Oh, angel, this is one way to keep customers out of your shop, isn’t it?” 

Aziraphale's cheeks were just as red as the poor woman’s, “I think I ought to lock the door now.” He looked down at Crowley, and right before he left, ran his fingers through his hair in a surprisingly gentle and loving touch. Crowley, who didn’t blush at being caught on his knees in front of his partner, blushed as red as his hair at the caress, “Go lock the bloody door.” 


	23. Strawberry Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23\. A kiss that tastes of the food/dessert they are eating.

Saint James’ park was beautiful in the fall. The leaves were changing color, the temperature was perfect. It was Crowley’s favorite season to be out doing things (Aziraphale loved the spring, for some reason). He had brought a picnic basket and blanket for the two of them, something they hadn’t done as much as they had liked. Crowley didn’t eat, so he made sure that everything he brought was Aziraphale approved, which meant there were chocolate-covered strawberries, along with a glass of wine for them both and cheese and crackers. They would be going to lunch in a few hours, so it was imperative they don’t overeat (Aziraphle’s words, not Crowley's). 

Once the blanket was spread, they settled onto it, Crowley with his legs spread out in front of him, crossed neatly at the ankle while he relaxed back against his hands. Aziraphale poured the demon a glass of wine, but left the other empty, “Don’t like it, angel? I thought you’d enjoy this one.” He took the glass. 

“That’s not it, dear. I can’t drink the wine if I’m laying down.” Aziraphale explained as he set the bottle back into the basket. Intrigued, Crowley raised an eyebrow, “Laying down?” 

In response, Aziraphale shifted so he was laying with his head rested on Crowley’s thigh, looked up at him. He smiled, eyes crinkling around the edges, “I would like a strawberry, please.” 

Crowley snorted, murmuring under his breath, “Lucky I love you. Much too demanding.” He pulled a strawberry from the basket, holding it to the angel’s lips. He closed his eyes as he took a bite, humming softly. It tasted divine, though most of the food Crowley brought did. 

While Aziraphale chewed the food thoughtfully, savoring every bite, Crowley watched a stray drop of juice collect at the corner of his mouth, threatening to drip down his cheek. Well, that wouldn’t do. Just as Aziraphale was swallowing the last of the strawberry, Crowley bent down, almost in half, to lick the drop of juice away, “I don’t see the appeal in strawberries,” He mused, a playful smile on his lips. Aziraphale tutted, “That’s because you aren’t enjoying the actual strawberry, my dear. Here, try this-” He reached a hand up, cupping the back of Crowley’s neck and brought their lips together in a long kiss. He tasted like strawberries and chocolate, and underneath that, he tasted distinctly of Aziraphale. Crowley could live off of the combination.

When they finally broke apart, Aziraphale smiled at Crowley, “What about now?” 

“Oh, yeah, makes sense now. Could eat a thousand strawberries if they all tasted like that.” Crowley pressed a kiss to his nose before holding another strawberry to his lips. 


	24. When in Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24\. Deep kisses where they have their hands tangled in each other’s hair to pull them closer.

“I want to go somewhere, Crowley.” Aziraphale said one day when they were curled up together in bed, “For a week. We’ve never had the chance before now.” He tilted his head back to look at the demon since his head was resting gently on his chest. Crowley thought it over for a moment, “What about Rome? Haven’t been in a few thousand years. Could be fun.” 

Aziraphale grinned, “We could get oysters.” He placed a kiss to the center of Crowley's chest and the two continued to talk about their newly planned trip to Italy. A few days, and a few miracles later, they were there, staying in a beautiful hotel that gave stunning views of the city. Aziraphale stood on the balcony, taking it all in, “It’s changed a lot, hasn’t it?” He mused, leaning back into Crowley when the demon came up behind him. 

“Certainly has,” He nodded, “I like it.” 

Aziraphale didn’t respond, letting a comfortable silence fall between them. After a few moments, he pointed, “That’s where Petronius’ restaurant was, remember?” 

Crowley set his chin on Azirapahle’s shoulder and nodded, “I do. Think that was one of the last times I ate.” He said honestly, “But those oysters were good. You were better though.” 

The angel turned in Crowley’s arms so they were facing each other, “Flattery will get you nowhere, my dear.” He chided playfully. With this new position, Crowley was able to easily set his hands on Aziraphale’s hips, “No? I was trying so bloody hard though.” He leaned down, pressing a kiss right where his jaw and ear met. It always managed to make Aziraphale putty in Crowley’s arms. He closed his eyes, letting out a slow breath as his hands wandered up and along the planes of Crowley’s back until they were tangled in the demon’s fiery hair. 

Without a word, Aziraphale tugged on the other’s locks until their lips met in a gentle kiss. It was sweet, loving, and on a balcony overlooking the city of Rome, it was one of the most romantic things to happen to Aziraphale. He sighed against Crowley's lips as they pulled away, keeping his fingers in his hair, “Looks like flattery will get you somewhere.” He teased, cheeks dusted pink. 

Crowley kissed one of his cheeks, smiling gently against his skin, “Let’s go get some oysters, aye angel? I may even have a couple.” 

Aziraphale gasped, finally removing a hand from Crowley’s hair to place it over his heart, “Oh, you wily serpent. It isn’t fair to rile me up so much before going out in public.” 


	25. The First Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25\. Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain.

Crowley had mixed feelings about rain. On one hand, if he wasn’t prepared for the weather he got quite wet (though he could just miracle it away, and he often did. It was the whole process of getting wet that was the bad bit), but on the other, rain always made him think of Aziraphale. The first time they met high up on the wall as the first storm in all of history started. He wasn’t sure why Aziraphale had covered him then, he didn’t want to ask now and ruin all the reasons he had come up with. When it came down to it, it was probably just that he was an angel, and being kind to all of God’s creatures came as naturally to him as breathing did to humans. No, Crowley didn’t want to know that back then he was just like anyone else. 

Things were different now. Now, Aziraphale couldn't use his wings, but if he did he would use them to keep Crowley warm and dry, not because he felt like he had to, but because he loved Crowley. These were just some of the thoughts that swirled around Crowley’s head whenever it rained. It was exhausting. Absolutely tiring to have his mind run in circles like that. 

Aziraphale knew there was something the matter with his demon. He usually didn’t speak much but the soft furrow between his brows suggested he wasn’t listening to Aziraphel either, which he did usually do. It was starting to sprinkle and they were still a ways walk from the book shop, maybe that was it? 

“Dear?” He asked gently, not wanting to startle the demon out of his thoughts. He had done that once and it hadn’t gone very well. 

“Hm?” It was a delayed response, but at least Crowley had responded at all. 

“Everything alright? I can stop and get us an umbrella if you want.” The angel offered. He didn’t want to see Crowley so upset or worried. Crowley smiled a little, but declined, “Oh, angel, I’m alright. Just thinking is all. Why don’t we pop out of the rain for a moment? I’m sure it’ll let up.” They ducked under an awning that was a little hidden from the view of the street. Neither had paid too much attention to what the awning was for, it just gave them respite from the water falling steadily from the sky. 

Both were a little damp now, Crowley’s hair slicked against his forehead, but Aziraphale’s didn’t change too much. It was a little unsettling, Crowley wasn’t sure if it just didn’t move due to its short, curly nature or if Aziraphale was miracling it to stay perfect. He assumed it was the first option. 

“Do you remember the first storm?” The angel all of a sudden asked, “Whenever it rains, I always think of that.” 

Crowley hummed in response, “Course I remember. You did the wing thing. That’s what I was thinking about,” He admitted, “I was thinking about you. Us. What that day had meant for us.” 

Without thinking too much, Aziraphale leaned into Crowley’s space. Crowley knew that if they were somewhere else, he would be wrapped up in magnificent white wings. “I did that because I had no other way of showing I cared.” Aziraphale explained, “You were intriguing. Not at all like demons had been described to me, and I couldn’t shake the feeling that you were… good.” Even now, Crowley hated being called ‘good’. He wasn’t good, he was evil incarnate and… ah, fuck it, maybe he was a little good. Aziraphale continued, “I wanted to give you my hand, but I couldn't, so I gave you what I was able at the time.” 

Finally having an answer felt good. There was also a sense of relief that it hadn’t been a show of pity, “Could give me your hand now,” He teased, “Could do a lot more if you wanted to.” They were still in each other’s space, breathing softly as the rain fell from the awning and splashed around them. Aziraphale smiled, “I suppose that I could.” He leaned forward, only a few inches more, and pressed their lips together. There was still a little bit of water dripping from Crowley's hair, and it made the kiss awfully wet. Crowley pulled back, making a face, "Glad we didn't kiss back then. Rubbish kiss that was."   



	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26\. Brushing a kiss along the shell of the other person’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's got chronic pain in this one. If that's a trigger, I'm sorry.

Crowley didn’t even have to open his eyes to know that today was going to be a bad day. The pain was already excruciating, it's what had woken him up. The pain that was throbbing through the whole of his lower body, starting at his pelvis and working its way up and down his legs like little bolts of electricity. It wasn’t always this bad. In fact, most days it was quite manageable, but there were times when it was all too overwhelming, where everything hurt, and the mere thought of moving sent a particularly strong pulse down his legs. He wasn’t going to be able to see Aziraphale as he had planned to, he was even too tired to reach over and get his phone to cancel the date. He felt bad for a moment, the angel would probably worry, but then his body spasmed and he couldn't bring himself to care too much. He was only awake for another moment before the pain forced him into sleep. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed between him drifting back to sleep and him being woken by a furious knocking on his front door. Not many people knew where he lived, so he hoped that it was Aziraphale at the door and not Hastur looking for round two. Crowley would most certainly lose. He wasn’t in as much pain as he had been, but it still wasn’t to the point where he felt comfortable walking or standing or doing anything other than lay in bed, so he shouted out, “Door’s open!” Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, Aziraphale was rushing into the flat, and then to Crowley's bedroom, “Crowley! You’re okay! I was so worried that-” He stopped short. While there didn’t look like there was anything wrong, there most certainly was. Crowley wasn’t moving from his spot on the bed, he also looked exhausted in a way the angel had never seen him before. 

Crowley pushed himself so he was sitting up, grimacing and trying desperately to hold back a soft yelp as he did. “Dear boy, what’s wrong?” Aziraphale placed himself gingerly on the bed besides Crowley, who looked like even the dip of the bed was painful. 

“The Almighty, bit of a tricky one, She is,” Crowley stated, “Just my legs, angel. I’ll be better in the morning, wait and see.” 

“The Almighty? What’s she got to do with it?” 

“I don’t know. Snakes aren’t supposed to have legs or whatever. Makes having legs a pain sometimes.” It was the best he could do, given his current circumstances. He was in so much pain he could hardly think straight. He had never wanted to be like this in front of Aziraphale. 

Crowley wasn’t sure what he expected Aziraphale to do, but it wasn’t what he did, “Would it hurt if I laid with you?” No one ever had, Crowley thought that maybe it would but the thought of having someone with him and adding just a little more pain seemed much better than having no one at all. He shrugged, “Doesn’t hurt to try?” 

They shifted very slowly and carefully until Aziraphale was behind Crowley, spooning him. He kissed the shell of his ear gently, “Does it hurt too much?” 

Crowley shook his head, tears welling in his eyes from both the pain and the kindness Aziraphale was showing him, “Nah, angel. Feels better already.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to get too emotional on my main but, I've got a lot of chronic health problems. Mine comes in the form of everyday migraines, so I kind of wrote Crowley's pain to be like that. This was really an interesting one for me to write. I've projected myself onto the characters before, but never quite like this.


	27. It Was Ineffable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27\. Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap.

Crowley was bent over, face first in the garden of the Tadfield cottage. The weeds were starting to get out of control, despite Crowley having yelled at them multiple times. He was pretty sure that it was because of Aziraphale who liked to come out and talk encouragingly to the garden. It didn’t matter how many times Crowley told him negative reinforcement worked the best, he just refused to listen. Crowley also chose to ignore that the plants were growing a little better than they had before. He was convinced that it was because, for the first time, the plants had two parents instead of one. 

A lot of things were better because of Aziraphale. Mornings, nights, taking a shower, or getting to get dinner. The very thought of being apart from him was just… he decided he didn't want to think about it at all. He never wanted to be without his angel. They had gone through so much together now, six thousand years of hardships had lead them to this cottage. Together. If things really were as ineffable as Aziraphale seemed to think then maybe they were meant to be. He sat back on his haunches. Realistically, they didn’t need rings or vows to know how they felt about each other, however… it was appealing. He took a slow breath in and decided: he was going to ask Azirapahle to get married. 

The ring he ended up getting was simple and silver. It was the safe option, he figured, that they could get fancier wedding bands if they wanted. Now, he just needed to find the proper time to propose. He didn’t want anything too over the top, he wanted it to have meaning, to be special to them.

He had taken to carrying the ring around with him wherever they went. He was waiting for the perfect moment and thought that it would present itself. He wasn’t expecting the moment to be in their living room, but he should have known that this wouldn’t go as he had planned. Things rarely worked out like that for them. 

Crowley was sitting on Azirapahle’s lap. He had just wound up there during their conversation, and now the angel’s hands were resting gently on the demon’s hips as they talked. They were talking about their time in Athens, how Crowley was almost caught by Gabriel, but luckily dodged him at the last moment. It was a good memory. Most memories with Aziraphale were good ones. It was that train of thought that reminded him of the ring that sat in his pocket, where he always had it resting. 

“Things are better with you,” He mused, “I was in Athens for months before you came along. It was good enough. Nothing memorable really happened though, well, I’m sure that it did but I couldn't tell you. I remember every second with you.” He smiled fondly, “Even in the Garden. My job was to get Eve to eat the apple then leave but you were there, looking over them and I had to talk to you. I’ve always been drawn to you. We feel ineffable.” 

Aziraphale, who had been listening intently, furrowed his brows, “Well, of course, we are, dear. The Almighty-” 

“Yes, yes, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about Her too. She had to have known that this would happen. She had to have… she has to know.” He shifted a little, and the movement made him aware that he was on his angel’s lap and that he was trying to ask him to get married. He repeated himself, “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. ‘Bout you, me. Us. We’ve been here since The Beginning, since before Adam and Eve but we’ve always been a few steps away from each other. Not anymore. I want this-” He gestured around at the cottage, “Forever. You and me in a cozy cottage with plant children-” He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together for a moment, steeling himself, “Aziraphale, Angel of the Eastern Gate, will you marry me?” 

He pulled away a little, just enough to hold the ring out to Aziraphale, who’s eyes widened comically, “Crowley!” He gasped, cupping the demon's face with both hands and kissing him soundly, “Yes! Dear boy, I would love to marry you!” His eyes were shiny with tears as he finally moved his hands to let Crowley slip the ring onto his finger. It settled perfectly like it was always meant to be there. He sighed contentedly, looking at Crowley with such adoration, the demon almost wanted to look away, “We’re going to get married.”


	28. 28. Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28\. One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.

Crowley liked to memorize every inch of Aziraphale. He had dedicated time to every piece of the angel, tracing it over and over until he had it engrained in his brain. Today it was his face, which he already had committed to memory, it was going to be a hands-on type of day. Curled up on the bed together, Crowley reached out and started dragging his finger down Azirapahle’s nose, his eyes, and the slight bags below them. He brushed his thumb over the wrinkles by the corners of his eyes. He loved those wrinkles, he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was because when Aziraphale smiled they would crinkle and become more obvious, making the demon associate them with happiness. From his eyes, he traced his cheek, following his finger with his eyes as he went. Aziraphale was blushing under the attention, but he didn’t try to stop Crowley from what he was doing. While being the focus of someone so intensely was a bit daunting, he did enjoy it. He loved the attention Crowley gave him. 

Eventually, Crowley worked his way to Aziraphale’s lips. He traced them once, slowly, with the tip of his pointer finger, and then again with his thumb but only on his bottom lip. It wasn’t his first time looking at his lips with such intention. He had long ago memorized they way the looked when he talked or smiled or any manner of other things (some not as clean as others). This was a little different though. He kept his fingers against his skin for a long time, idly moving them as he stared. 

Aziraphale got sick of it. He had thought that when Crowley got to his lips, he'd trace them and then kiss him, but no such luck. Now Crowley was just staring. He pouted a little, bottom lip sticking out for a moment before he broke the spell and leaned across the short gap between them to kiss Crowley, a short pass against his lips. Crowley smiled a little and moved his thumb from Aziraphale’s lip to his cheek, where he let it run across his cheekbone. They didn’t speak. The gentle stillness of the moment was too perfect to be broken. Once Aziraphale had pulled away, he settled back to let Crowley continue his tracing.


	29. Compelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 29\. Staring at each other’s lips for a moment before moving closer, as if drawn together by some unseen force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend and I have been talking a lot about "Everything being the same but it's Gabe from Supernatural instead" and that's where this happened. This universe we have created is a lot more fun and chaotic than the current one. But this story is so stupid, I'm so sorry. I would like to add that while being compelled to kiss, it is 100% consensual. Our boys love each other very much and kissing is always welcome.

Crowley had his arm slung over the back of the bench they were sitting on, almost around Aziraphale but not quite touching him. They weren’t in St. James’ for the first time almost ever. Crowley hadn’t been paying attention to the location, more intent to just watch Azirphale as they walked. Now that they were there, he couldn't stop staring, specifically at the angel’s lips. It was getting almost creepy. He was idly aware of the angel having the same plight, both seemed incapable of tearing their eyes from the other’s lips. It wasn’t even the usual attraction they felt, this felt oddly fake. Not that Crowley didn’t thoroughly enjoy staring at Azirapahle’s lips, or kissing him, which he felt a sudden and strong urge to do. 

Aziraphale must have felt it too because at the same time they leaned forward, lips pressing for a moment. As soon as they kissed, whatever had been compelling them lifted, but they didn’t pull away. They let it linger for a moment. 

“What was that?” Aziraphale asked, looking around them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shock of whiskey-colored hair. Crowley saw it too and rolled his eyes, “Gabe,” He huffed, settling back against the bench, “Gotta teach him to keep his nose out of our business."


	30. Heatwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30\. Weak, sweaty kisses because it’s unbearably hot.

“It’s too hot,” Aziraphale whined. Crowley was used to this, he preferred the heat to the cold any day but Aziraphale hated the summer months when it got unbearably hot. There was a heatwave going through England with temperatures soaring to the nineties. It usually wasn’t so hot for so long. The angel refused to go out in public wearing only a tank top and shorts but Crowley had convinced him to go around the house that way and he was celebrating it right now. 

Aziraphale had on khaki shorts (Crowley had tried desperately to get him to try some color but had failed) and a light blue tank top. The first time Crowley had seen Azirpahle like that he had tripped on his own feet. Seeing him dressed like that seemed more intimate than seeing him naked. Now he would wear fewer clothes often when it was just the two of them. He was sprawled on the bed, arms and legs out. They had gotten a fan and it was blowing onto the angel, “The fan isn’t helping!” He looked over at Crowley, pouting. There was sweat beading over his lip and across his forehead, “I want this heat to stop.” 

Crowley walked over, pecking his lips. He made a face since the kiss was salty and wet from sweat, “Yes, we need it to stop. I don’t think I’ll kiss you again until it does.”


	31. For Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31\. Pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each other’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit longer than the others. It's also going to be the only one that takes place across three chapters. I worked my ass off on these, so I really hope you enjoy them. I know I had a lot of fun wriritng them, with my friend Sophia's help. Shout out to Sophia real quick.

Not long after they got engaged, Crowley pointed out that some of the traditional things that Aziraphale wanted (a priest, blessings, the whole works) wouldn’t be possible, on the count of Crowley being a demon. They had known right away that there was no way they’d be able to go to a church, but when they started thinking about things, Crowley felt bad that it was likely they wouldn’t be able to do a lot of what Azirapahle wanted. The angel insisted that it wasn’t necessary. They didn’t need a traditional wedding because they weren’t traditional anyway, Crowley still felt guilty. They didn’t have enough people to have a wedding party, and a ring bearer and flower girl just seemed… they weren’t able to put it into words but they both agreed that it wasn’t necessary to have either.

They started with the easy things first, like where it would be held. They eventually agreed on their cottage in Tadfield since the garden was stunning and it meant a lot to the both of them. The day after they decided on the location, Crowley had started on making a flower altar for them. They also decided that the food could be miracled from all their favorite places in the world and the reception afterward would just be at the house. Easy. Then came the more difficult things: who would officiate?

“We could ask someone.” Aziraphale said, “Anathema, maybe? Can’t you do those things online now? It wouldn't be associated with the church at all.” He suggested. Again, Crowley felt that twinge of guilt, “I suppose we could. Who’re we inviting anyway?” 

“Well, The Them and their families, I assumed,” They had gotten close with their parents, much to Crowley’s displeasure. Adam’s father was as exciting as beige paint, “Anathema, Newt, Madame Tracy and Sha-” “Absolutely not Shadwell, angel. He’s called you ‘pansy’ for years.” “Crowley, we can't invite Madame Tracy without him they live together, so even if we did he would probably be her plus one. I like her, and you know, I've been inside her."

Crowley started at Azirapahle for a long time, then finally managed to choke out, "Fine, they can come to the reception as long as you _never_ say that again."

Aziraphale smiled and they settled back into the conversation about flowers and decorations. They were keeping it rather simple. They planned what they were wearing together, though Anathema was going to be taking them out separately to buy their suits. That whole process had been rather painless, even though Crowley had said many times that they could just make the clothes appear how they wanted them, Aziraphale insisted the experience was going to be more fun. In the end, the demon had agreed that he had had a wonderful time with Anathema. 

Before they had all gone out shopping, they had asked Anathema if she would officiate. Her face lit up with a smile that was positively blinding, “I would love to!” She hugged them both tight. 

As the date grew closer, it was Crowley, not Aziraphale, that got more and more nervous. They laid in bed together at night talking about it, “Angel, you’re sure you’re not mad about how not traditional it is?” 

“Crowley, we could get married in a sewer and it would be perfect,” Aziraphale cupped his cheek, running his thumb gently over his skin, “I’m marrying you, and everything else is a bonus.” It made Crowley relax a little bit and curl against his angel with a contented sigh. Maybe he should stop worrying about it so much. If anything went wrong they could fix it easily enough; he should just enjoy the whole process. 

Things were much more relaxed after that. Crowley went and got their cake the day before their wedding. It was from Azirapahle’s favorite bakery in SoHo. It was three tiers, each one a simple white with small live flowers from their garden adorning each level like a waterfall. The cake itself was lemon with a fresh blackberry compote in the middle, on the outside was just plain vanilla. Aziraphale had been almost exclusively in charge of the food since Crowley didn’t really care what was served. 

On the day of, they performed a few miracles to get all the food from where they wanted. Oysters from Italy, main courses from the Ritz (when asked how they got the Ritz to do a buffet-style set up, they would change to subject. The answer was minor miracles and scare tactics) and a few other things that Aziraphale had insisted on. Crowley was there only to pick up the food when he was instructed. After all the food got picked up and stored away for dinner, it was time to get dressed. 

They had people in and out of the house setting up the chairs outside and decorating the inside for later. The pair had given the workers free rein make things as open for later, after everyone left they could just miracle it back. Once things were well underhand they disappeared to separate rooms to get ready. Anathema helped send people to the proper places. 

She was wearing an emerald green dress that fell to the floor, it was silk with lace sleeves that fastened around her wrists. When she had tried it on Newt had to pick his jaw up off the floor. She had looked ethereal. The kids and their parents looked nice as well, all dressed up and ready to party when the ceremony was over. Or, party as much as kids can. 

Things were going well. Once everyone had arrived, Anathema walked upstairs to check on Crowley and Aziraphale. First, she went to Crowley, who was pacing back and forth, “Whoa, whoa, Crowley, what’s wrong?” 

“What if he-” 

She held a hand up, “Do not even start that.” She scolded, “Think about this for a moment. How long have you known each other? How long have you been in love?” 

Crowley took a slow, shaky breath, “Lifetimes,” He breathed out slowly. Anathema nodded and walked over to him. He wasn’t wearing a bowtie, he said he hadn’t needed it, but he was wearing a wine red suit with black lapels and a cream white shirt underneath. His cufflinks were gold angel wings. When she was close enough, she smoothed the fabric out over his chest, “You look wonderful, Crowley.” She pinned a white rose to his lapel and took a step back to look him over. He looked amazing, with his hair done carefully and perfectly, not a strand out of place, “Head downstairs now and go wait under the altar.” 

He obeyed and disappeared downstairs while she made her way to Aziraphale. He was looking out the window to the garden, but when the door opened, he turned towards it. He smiled brightly, “Hello, Anathema.” His hair was no different than it normally was but he was wearing a cream-colored suit with black lapels like Crowley’s. His shirt underneath was wine red while his cufflinks were snakes. Then, to top it all off, he was wearing a bowtie; white, black, and red plaid.

“Come away from the window now, Crowley is heading outside.” She picked up the red rose that was sitting on a nearby dresser and pinned it to his lapel when he got close enough, "It's starting then?"

She nodded and smiled, “Yes, it is.” They stayed and talked for a few more minutes while they waited to make sure Crowley was where he was supposed to be before they headed downstairs. They had decided that she was going to be walking down the short aisle with Aziraphale. When Anathema appeared into the door, Adam pressed play on the CD player. Instead of having ‘Here Comes the Bride’ play, they had ‘Ode to Joy’. Crowley had been quite close to Beethoven, it was a good memory for him and a better choice of music. 

When Aziraahle rounded the corner, Crowley’s eyes immediately welled with tears. The angel was stunning, breathtaking in the best way possible. His heart was so full of love surrounded by his friends, no, his family, and about to marry the love of his life. 

Aziraphale’s reaction was similar. For a moment, his breath stopped and he was only halfway down the aisle when tears were sliding down his cheeks. Anathema stepped around them so she could take their place behind them. When Azirapahle got close to Crowley, the demon reached up and wiped away his tears, “Angel, you look beautiful.” He whispered. Aziraphale gave him a watery smile, “So do you, dear boy.” 

Anathema started. She welcomed everyone there before starting the ceremony.

“You prepared your vows, Crowley,” She looked over at him. He took a deep breath, looking from her back to Aziraphale who’s eyes were still shiny with tears. 

“Angel-” He started, “From that first moment in Eden I was in love with you. It was the sword that had done it. The very idea of disobeying the Almighty like that would have surely lit any other angel on fire but you… you didn’t even think twice about doing it. You are… you’re temptation, to me. You’re perfect in every single way.” He squeezed Azirapahle’s hands, “You’re the reason I don’t sleep for weeks on end anymore, the reason I fought against Heaven and Hell. I did it for you, for us. We’re on our side, but more than that, I’m on your side and I intend to be for the rest of eternity.” 

Aziraphale had tears gently falling down his cheeks. He let go of only one of Crowley’s hands so he could wipe the tears away delicately. As he did, Anathema, who had the rings, handed the angel’s to Crowley. When Aziraphale was done wiping at his cheeks, Crowley took his hand gently in his own and slid the ring onto his finger. It was gold, unlike his silver engagement ring, and on the inside, there was an engraving; ‘Our side’. Crowley's was the same. 

“Aziraphale, please, share your vows.” 

“Crowley, you wily serpent you… It took me a while to realize what was going on with me. I didn’t know what true love was, I know of love. All angels do. Theoretically, we’re supposed to love all of God’s creations equally but you were always different. It wasn’t until the church when I recognized it for what it was. Attraction, love, all of those emotions wrapped up and roiling in my head whenever I looked at you. It was terrifying.” He breathed out, “It still is but, my dear, I think I’ve been successfully tempted by you. You’re the reason I sleep at all, just so I can wake up to you, the reason I go shop for clothes. Because while I’m perfectly happy with what I wear, and I know you are too, I want to do more for you. I want to be better.” He paused, “You made me a better angel and you made me a great human. I’m so lucky we get to be on our side for the rest of eternity.” 

It was no surprise that Aziraphale’s vows were longer than Crowley’s; it made a lot of sense to everyone watching the ceremony. Aziraphale didn’t give Crowley the time to wipe away his tears. As soon as the ring was in his hand, he was sipping it onto Crowley’s finger. 

Crowley wiped away a stray tear, “Ah, fuck, I’ve been crying too much, angel.” He murmured so only Aziraphale could hear, “My reputation is ruined.” 

Aziraphale smiled, “Darling, I think that ship left port a very long time ago.” 

Anathema let them finish talking, and when they were, she drew everyone’s attention back to them, “Crowley, do you take Aziraphale to be your husband for all eternity?” 

“Without hesitation. Yes,” He breathed out. 

“Azirapahel, do you take Crowley to be your husband for all eternity?” 

“I do,” Aziraphale beamed at Crowley. 

Anathema grinned, “Then it is my absolute pleasure to pronounce you married. You may kiss.” 

The group who were gathered broke out into claps, and in the case of some of The Them, gagging sounds. The pair at the altar didn’t hear any of it as Crowley cupped Aziraphael’s cheek and leaned forward to kiss his partner- his _husband_ breathlessly. They were married. He couldn't believe it. He and Aziraphale. They were both crying and their tears made the kiss salty but no less perfect because the moment was theirs and nothing could steal that away from them. When they finally broke apart, it was only a little, they were still close enough to have their lips touching, “I love you,” Crowley whispered, “I love you so much, angel. You’re perfect. You’re-” His breath shuddered out of him and he stopped speaking because he knew if he did he would only cry more. 

“I know, my dear, I know.” The angel whispered back, “I love you too. You make me so happy.” They stayed like that until Anathema nudged Crowley’s foot with her own and even then they were still in a slight daze in the best of ways. Everyone clapped loudly, and as they walked up the aisle, they were showered in birdseed. Aziraphale laughed loudly, the broadest smile across his lips. Crowley couldn't stop staring. Aziraphale was the most beautiful being in the entirety of the Universe and no one would ever convince the demon otherwise. 


	32. First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 32\. A kiss so passionate, so perfect - that after they part, neither person can open their eyes for a few moments afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the three-part wedding chapters

After that, there was a slight break. Crowley and Aziraphale went upstairs together to decompress and talk while the guests stayed downstairs. Anathema was a saint as she got everything ready; namely the food and the drinks. After only a half an hour, they were joined by Shadwell and Madame Tracy; that was when Anathema went and got the newlyweds. They were laying on the bed, Crowley’s head cushioned by Aziraphel’s chest, though they had made sure nothing was being too squished. 

“Sorry to bother you-” Anathema felt awful for it, “But they’re here so…” 

Crowley groaned and made a face, “For the love of- why did we even..?” 

“Because Madame Tracy and I get along quite well, Crowley. Remember I was in-” Crowley cut him off with a string on intelligible noises, “Let’s go dance and eat.” He pushed himself up and then helped the angel to his feet as well. Anathema had left by then, trusting them to find their way downstairs. 

Soon, they were joining everyone else, and the kids were pushing them towards the makeshift dance floor in their livingroom. They laughed and allowed themselves to be forced along by small hands on the legs and hips. When they got the dance floor, they held their hands, looking at each other for what felt like a long time. In reality, it was only a few moments, because soon Anathema was playing the song they had picked for their first dance. It was ‘A Thousand Years’, it had seemed like a very fitting choice for them. 

They didn’t move too much. They more swayed back and forth, Aziraphle’s head resting on Crowley’s shoulder as they moved back and forth in time with the music. When the music stopped, they pulled apart for only a moment before going back in for a kiss. It was so full of love that it stole away their breath away. Crowley’s hands rested on Azirapahel’s hips and the angel had his arms thrown around his neck. Finally, they pulled apart, only when they did, their eyes stayed closed for a few extra moments. Crowley slowly, hesitantly, opened his eyes again to look at Aziraphale, who was gazing back now. They both smiled, taking another second to press their foreheads together before they were joined on the dancefloor by the kids. 


	33. Wine Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 33\. An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the three chapter series

Things were going great. Food had been served, cake was smeared on faces and alcohol was flowing. Things should have been dying down but they were really only getting started. Wine glass in hand, Crowley leaned over to Azirapheale and whispered against the shell of his head, “Wanna see what’s under my skirt?” 

Aziraphale blinked multiple times, “My dear, you aren’t wearing a skirt.” 

Crowley winked, “That’s what you think.” He set his drink down and then disappeared up the stairs, Aziraphale’s eyes on him the whole time. What on Earth was the demon on about? 

He didn't have to wait long for the answer. About ten minutes later, he heard the click of high heels making their way down the stairs. That was odd. He turned, expecting to see Crowley descending the stairs in his suit but was instead greeted by Crowley in a stunning black gown. He, she now, had gone upstairs to change in more than one way. Aziraphale’s wine glass dropped to the floor, and he was lucky that Crowley was able to catch it with a miracle. 

She was stunning. The dress was black lace with black stones that caught and reflected the light, adding to the movement and shifting of the dress. The neckline was sweetheart, and it swept the ground as she moved. The most eye-catching part, however, was the skirt attached to her hips. It went around maybe about three-quarters of the way around her, leaving the front of the dress visible while giving the bottom the appearance of a full skirt. Aziraphale wanted to cry, Crowley was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he had already seen her in a suit only a few minutes before. 

She made her way over to him slowly, a smirk on her lips. When she got close, she bent down to pick the still floating wine glass up, “You dropped something,” She hummed, reaching out to gently close his mouth with her pointer finger. Her nails were painted black, but that wasn’t different than earlier, they were always done that way. Aziraphale let his eyes slowly rake up her form, taking in every curve of her body. It had been ages since he had seen Crowley like this. He met her eyes, taking in the makeup she had around them. A smokey eye, done in classic silver and black with killer winged eyeliner. Her lips, he was only just noticing, were done in a deep red, not unlike the color of the suit. The final bit of her was her hair. Red as ever, it was done up in curls on the top of her head, a few sprigs of baby’s breath painted black stuck in the curls.

“Cat got your tongue, angel?” She purred, leaning forward to brush her lips against his cheek. 

“Just need a moment, dear.” He choked out, hands gripping at her shoulder, “You’re- look at you. You’re stunning.” He breathed out. 

She grinned, eyes shining, “I’m glad you think so.” She waited a moment, for dramatic effect, before saying, “Want to see what’s under here now?” 

Anathema had already gotten a chair and set it up in the middle of the dance floor. She was the only other person in the room Crowley had paid any sort of attention to. She wasn’t sure, nor did she care, what everyone else thought of his sudden change. Aziraphale glanced at the chair, eyes widening in recognition, “Oh, no,” He shook his head. 

Crowley’s lips twisted in a smirk that could only be described one way: devilish, “Oh, yes, angel. Let’s go.” 

She took his hand and lead him over to the chair, where she sat down, legs slightly spread. She waited, looking up at him expectantly for a moment before he gave into temptation and sank to his knees in front of her. He really did want to know what was under that skirt. 

“Get to it, angel.” She purred. That seemed to do that trick. He leaned down, kissing at her ankles, before making his way up her legs and under her skirt. Every time he moved up, he pressed a kiss to her skin, even nipping gently without warning. Her head fell back, a smile playing at her lips as she closed her eyes. As far as Crowley was concerned, they were the only two other people in the room. 

The guests, however, were aware of what was happening. Newt, Madame Tracy, and Anathema were cheering them on while The Them’s parents had their eyes covered. Shadwell was too hung up on, “He’s a lady” to be of any sort of use. 

Soon, Aziraphale found his prize: a garter belt tucked dangerously high on Crowley’s thigh. He took his time, nipping and kissing around the edges of it to tease her before he started dragging it down her leg slowly with his teeth. She shuddered a bit, waiting for the moment he popped out from under her skirt. The second he did, she was on him. She pulled the garter out from in between his teeth and dragged him up a little to bring him into a searing kiss. It took the angel a bit by surprise, but he reciprocated. It was a little different to kiss her like that, there was no stubble, she was softer. He reveled in it. 

When they parted, he was finally able to look at the garment he had removed from his demon. It was wine red, “Kept with the theme.” He mused, slowly standing. He held a hand out to her, helping her to her feet, “Of course, red is my color after all.” 

Crowley stayed like that for the rest of the reception. She was beautiful, ethereal. Aziraphale wanted desperately for people to leave so they could get started on their much needed ‘honeymoon phase’. He didn’t care which Crolwey it was with, as long as they did it together. 


	34. You're Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 34\. Kisses that start on their fingers and run up their arm, eventually ending on their lips.

Crowley was often a snake, Aziraphale just didn’t know it. He usually would pull his heat lamp out when Aziraphale wasn’t around because it made Crowley just slightly embarrassed. He shouldn’t be, it was who he was, arguably more so than his corporation but he had spent 6000 years trying to ignore the demon side of himself (to a certain extent). Being a snake, or having to be a snake, was a reminder that he was a demon, he wasn’t like Aziraphale who could always look like a human and he was afraid that if Azirapahle saw him as a snake he would be reminded of that. It was ridiculous, he knew since Aziraphale had said multiple times that he would love Crowley no matter what. It was just difficult for him to accept. 

Curled up under his heat lamp in the bookshop or at their cottage were his favorite places to be. He was currently at the bookshop. Aziraphale had gone out to lunch a while ago, leaving Crowley behind to bathe in the sun. He was drifting in and out of sleep, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that the angel was going to be coming home soon, he just couldn't bring himself to care much at all. Maybe it would be the first time he allowed Azirapahle to see him like this. Maybe. 

He drifted off to sleep again. This time he didn’t wake up again until he heard Aziraphale’s soft voice calling for him through the shop. He picked his head up, looking over at the door for a moment before setting his head back onto himself. 

Aziraphale wandered to the back, stopping short. Crowley was… well, he was a snake. He wasn’t huge but certainly, he took up the whole couch cushion. He walked over to the demon, settling on the couch beside him, “Hello, my dear.” He said, very gently smoothing a fingering over the top of his head. Crowley made a soft hiss of happiness, turning to look at the angel. For a moment, he hesitated before slithering onto his lap. 

The angel grinned, taking in all of Crowley like this. His belly was deep red, the rest of him black scales that were so deep they also had hues of purple, blue and green. His eyes remained the same. Aziraphale stopped down, pressing a kiss on the top of the demon’s head. Once he was pulled away, Crowley turned back to his human form. He was naked but neither reacted to that, “Hello, my dear.” Aziraphale repeated himself, “You’re awfully warm.” 

Crowley blushed a little, “Heat lamps.” He explained but his cheeks were red from blushing. 

“Ah, of course.” Aziraphale nodded thoughtfully, reaching out for Crowley's hand. He brought it to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to his palm, “You’re cute.” 

Crowley sputtered, “ _ Cute?! _ ” He was outrage. What did he mean, ‘cute’? “I’m not cute! I was just- I was just a snake!” 

Aziraphale nodded a little, pressing kisses to the tips of each of Crowley’s fingers, then to his palm again, the inside of his wrist. He was slowly working his way up Cowey’s arm, speaking against his skin, “I saw that. You are a very cute snake, my dear.” A kiss to the inside of his elbow, “You’re a very cute demon as well.” A kiss to the inside of his bicep, “Your corporation is cute too.” 

Crowley’s face was on fire but he was powerless to stop his angel, not that he would want to. He watched with wide eyes, breathe starting to pick up a little bit the higher Aziraphale got up his arm, “I’m not cute. I’m rather-” He was cut off by a kiss to the divot between his collar bone and neck. Aziraphale smiled against the skin there, “What was that, my love?”

“I said that I’m-” This time, Azirapahel kissed right under his jaw, in the spot he knew drove Crowley insane, “Go on, dear boy.” 

“Bloody hell, angel. And they say I’m the one who does the tempting.” Crowley’s eyes were closed now, head tilted back and fingers digging into Aziraphale’s shoulders, “I give up. You win.” 

Aziraphale cheered softly, “I knew you’d see it my way.” He waited for a beat before finally, finally kissing Crowley on the lips. The demon melted into it, leaning forward slightly. He didn’t agree with Aziraphale’s assessment of him, and if arguing the point got him this? He would certainly have to disagree with him more often. 


	35. First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35\. An awkward kiss given after a first date.

Crowley checked himself in the mirror again. He looked exactly the same as he had a minute ago, and since he was making sure not a hair fell out of place, there was no point in checking his appearance, was there? 

Only there was because he and Aziraphale were going on a date. Their first date. 

Sure, they had slept together the night after returning from Heaven and Hell and then they went to the Ritz but neither of those were dates. Nothing had ever been defined as a date until now. Not until Aziraphale, after their dinner at the Ritz and their kiss afterward said, “Would you like to go on that picnic? It could be a date. If you want.” 

Crowley had never said yes to anything faster in his life. 

So here he was, staring at himself in the mirror at his unwavering appearance. Same face for 6000 years, same face Azirapahle wanted to see in any form and on a date. He didn’t even really have to do anything for the date since Aziraphale aid he was going to handle it. All he had to do was show up. 

To their date. 

He headed over to the park, finding Aziraphale there already. Of course, he was. He sauntered towards him, hoping he was showing some confidence that he certainly wasn’t feeling. It was just Aziraphale. 

Things were fine, if not a little awkward. Aziraphale kept chuckling and looking away, which made Crowley worry. Was he doing something wrong? Was Azirapahle feeling just as uncomfortable as he was at that moment? As time went on they settled a little bit. Crowley watched Aziraphale eat, even indulging in a bite or two himself. 

When it was time to leave, they packed up everything into the basket Aziraphale had brought. Crowley shoved his hands in his pockets, “Lemme walk you home.” 

Aziraphale tilted his head slightly, “Dear, I’ll be quite alright. It isn’t very far and I’ve done this walk thousands of times.” 

“Yeah, but…” Crowley hesitated, “I want to. It was a date, wasn’t it? Gotta make sure you get home safe.” 

The angel smiled small, giving in quite easily. They started back together, the basket tucked against his body and Crowley's hands shoved in his pockets. The conversation was easy, making Crowley relax a little more. Until they got to the bookshop. Aziraphale turned to look at Crowley, giving him a hesitant smile, “Thank you, dear boy.” He said. 

Crowley nodded a little, shifting from foot to foot, “Of course. It was ah, my pleasure.” He was quite a moment, “I had a good time.” 

“I did too,” Aziraphale’s hand was on the doorknob now. They stared at each other for a beat too long, cheeks flushed in nervousness. It was ridiculous. They’d had sex before. After a moment, Crowley leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Azirapahle’s cheek, “Right then. See you tomorrow, angel.” When he pulled away, Aziraphale was looking up at him through his lashes, lips parted like he wanted something more or wanted to say something else, but, he didn’t. 

“Tomorrow.” He nodded a little, then pushed the door to his shop open and disappeared inside. 


	36. Sweaters and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 36\. Starting with eskimo kisses before moving on to soft kisses.

It was rare that Crowley was awake before Aziraphale. In fact, it had only ever happened once or twice since they had started regularly sharing a bed. That was why it was such a surprise to Aziraphale to see Crowley in the kitchen, wearing only a sweater. One of the angel’s sweaters. It was cream-colored with a design that looked like braids on the front of it. On Crowley, the sleeves were much too big but he had them pushed up to his elbows, the hem of the shirt fell only past his ass and if he lifted his arms it would ride up. Aziraphale’s heart skipped a beat. 

He walked over to Crowley, who was brewing them tea, and kissed a bit of exposed skin on his shoulder. Crowley hummed, turning to look at him, “Morning, sleepyhead,” 

Aziraphale smiled, “Good morning, my love.” He leaned forward, brushing their noses together. Crowley beamed, with one hand still wrapped around the mug he had his tea in, he looped his other arm around Aziraphale. The angel rubbed their noses together again for a moment before pressing a soft kiss to Crowley’s lips. Their eyes were closed as they stood in their kitchen, reveling in the new life they got to have together.


	37. Whipped Cream and Crêpes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 37\. Cleaning the other person’s lips with a lick and a kiss.

Whipped cream. Crowley couldn't decide if he loved it or hated it. Currently, he was leaning more towards love. They were at brunch at a  crêpe place that Azirapahle wanted to try. Even Crowley had gotten something small, but instead of eating, chose to stare at his angel. Every bite Aziraphale took made Crowley want to combust. It wasn’t like he had a food kink. It was more that he had an Aziraphale eating food kink, which was distinctly different. 

Aziraphale took another bite of his  crêpe, this time a bit of whipped cream staying on his upper lip. Crowley stared at it. When they were in restaurants the angel preferred him to be decent but… fuck it. He can blame it on the whipped cream. He leaned across the table, the movement drawing Aziraphale’s gaze. 

He flicked his tongue out, licking up the whipped cream that was on Azirapahle’s lip. The angel’s eyes widened slightly, “Crowl-” He got cut off with a kiss. Crowley licked his way into the other’s mouth. Aziraphale melted a little, leaning forwards slightly to match the kiss. He tasted like chocolate and whipped cream with a hit of orange. Distantly, Crowley remembered he had gotten a chocolate and orange  crêpe. 

When he pulled back, Aziraphale took a second to compose himself, smoothing his napkin on his lap again to distract himself, “Well, that was unexpected.” 

“I won’t apologize. You looked good enough to eat.” Crowley mused, a small smirk on his lips. 


	38. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 38\. Whispering “I love you” before a chaste, delicate kiss.

Crowley was slowly learning how Aziraphale liked his shop. It was organized chaos, but Aziraphale knew where everything was even if it seemed like he didn’t. Crowley, over the months, learned there was a method to his madness. When Aziraphale was out, Crowley had taken to cleaning up the shop a bit. He even went so far as to get a few plants. He thought they added a little something. 

The last book was settling itself on the shelf when Aziraphale walked into the shop. He looked around slowly, “It looks… clean.” 

Crowley nodded, “Because it is, angel.” He smiled, walking over to him, kissing his cheek, “Got you some plants too. Real easy to take care of.” 

Aziraphale leaned forward, “I love you, Crowley.” He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, smiling against them, “You’re so thoughtful, dear boy.” 


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 39\. Kissing tears from the other’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this one is a little sad and talks about Oscar Wilde. Homophobia isn't explicitly called out but... we all know what happened to him.

Being immortal wasn’t easy. Crowley and Aziraphale had agreed that if they didn’t have each other, they would have gone insane. Crowley had tried not to get close to people, but he wasn’t successful. There had been a few who had been a pleasure to be around over the years, Aziraphale had even more people than that. They had seen many, many people die. None were as devastating as Oscar Wilde. 

Aziraphale had been closer to him than Crowley, and the two immortals had fought in the years when he was most active, so they had never spent time with him together, something that they regretted. 

Even then, Crowley could see what would happen to Oscar a million miles away. England wasn’t very accepting in the late 1800s, and while Aziraphale tried desperately to see the good in people, Crowley could not. He wasn’t surprised when Oscar had been sentenced, but he had been devastated. He had walked away after that and tried to block the man from his memory. 

Aziraphale couldn’t do that. He tried to help the writer after he had been released but he wasn’t the same. He was sick, embarrassed to be seen by people he knew. Aziraphale watched with horror as his friend lost touch with reality as he got sicker and sicker. He had been by his side when Oscar died. It was one of the most difficult things that Aziraphale had experienced in all of his 6000 years. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that the Almighty had a reason for this, he couldn't. It didn’t seem right to him. 

It had taken him a very long time to recover from that and after, he never got as close to another human (not until that Apocalypse, anyway). It was too painful for him. 

Even a hundred and twenty years after Wilde’s death, it was difficult for the angel. Crowley woke on November 25th to an empty bed. An empty bed that was cold. He frowned, sliding out of bed to look for his angel. He found Aziraphale in the very back room of the bookshop, a book spread out on his lap, tears staining his cheeks. He looked so small. Crowley was immediately by his side, “Angel-” He whispered, kneeling in front of him, “What’s wrong?” 

Aziraphale kept his eyes on the book in his lap, “It’s been a hundred and twenty years, Crowley.” He whispered. It took Crowley a few moments to realize what Aziraphale was talking about. His brows furrowed, “What- oh. Oh, angel.” He cupped his cheek. Finally, he looked at the book. He wasn’t sure which one it was since only the cover was open to an inscription. He didn’t read all of it, because that seemed like an invasion of privacy, but he did see it started with, “My dearest, Aziraphale” and ended, “With love, Oscar”. He was quiet for a long time, unsure of what to do. 

Eventually, after sitting in silence and listening to Azirapahle sniffle, he leaned forward to kiss a few of his tears away, “I’m so sorry, angel.” He shifted, sitting behind his partner, Aziraphale’s back against Crowley’s front, “Would you like to tell me about him? I didn’t know him as you did.” 

A small smile ghosted Aziraphale’s lips, “He loved the color purple-”


	40. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 40\. A gentle kiss that quickly descends into passion, with little regard for what’s going on around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a few days off. I was busy taking care of my drunk as fuck brother and got very little sleep but I'm back! And almost done. Hope you enjoy some ineffable wives ^^

Crowley loved clothes. He loved to watch the styles change- it was like getting a glimpse into the minds of humans. It was one of his biggest indulgences. Aziraphale, on the other hand, couldn't care less about the current fashions. He only changed what he was wearing when there was a drastic shift in apparel, Crowley desperately wanted to get him into something different, something a little out of his comfort zone. 

“Please let me take you shopping.” He begged, “It’ll be so much fun, angel.” 

Aziraphale frowned a little, putting another book up onto the shelf, “I don’t need to change how I dress.”

“I’m not saying you do. I love the way you dress, angel, honest.” Crowley got up and stood in front of him, a grin on his lips. Aziraphale looked at him for a moment, “Alright, fine. But I’m not making any promises of new clothes or anything.” He set his stack of books down so he could cross his arms over his chest. 

“Course not.” Crowley nodded, “C’mon.” He grabbed the angel’s hand and tugged him out of the bookshop, snapping his fingers so that the door shut and locked behind them. Crowley climbed into his car, bringing them to a mall where there would be all manner of clothing. Maybe Crowley would do some shopping as well. 

He brought them first to a store he was pretty sure Azirapahle would like. All sensible clothes like button-ups and suits. They were nice and would be tailored to Aziraphale perfectly but everything the angel tried on he hemmed and hawed about until he decided he didn’t like it. Crowley scrubbed a hand down his face, “Alright, angel, let’s see… what else do you think we could try?” 

Aziraphale shrugged a little as he pulled his worn jacket onto his person, “I don’t know, Crowley. I told you, this isn’t my thing.” Sure, he was right about that but Crowley was determined to find him something he would wear. They passed a shop that had mannequins in the window, a few were children, a handful men and of course there were female ones in dresses. One dress was vintage in style, a soft cream color with sleeves that stopped right about the elbows. It was accented by light blues. Everything about it screamed Aziraphale and he stopped to look at it for a long time. 

Crowley came up behind him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, “Wanna try it on?” 

Aziraphale shook his head, “O-oh, no, I couldn't.” He said gently, “I’m not like you, dear. The last time I wore a dress was… goodness, it must’ve been in America when they were fighting for a right to vote.” He looked over his shoulder at Crowley, who had his arms looped around the other’s waist. 

“No reason why you can’t try something new. If memory serves, you were stunning back then. Still are, might I add.” Crowley set his chin on Azirapahel’s shoulder. 

“I can’t go in and try it on like this. They’ll think it’s weird a man is going into the changing room.” He pouted a little bit. 

“Nonsense. I always have a change of clothes in the Bentley. I’ll change and then it’ll look like I’m the one trying the dress on, with you there to support me.” 

Aziraphale mulled it over slowly, before he finally nodded a little bit, “Okay,” He conceded. The grin that split Crowley’s face was unlike anything the angel had ever seen. He quickly grabbed Aziraphale’s hand, as he had earlier, and pulled him to the Bentley. As promised, tucked away in the back, was a few outfits. He eventually grabbed a very low cut black t-shirt, black faux leather pants, and ankle boots. 

“Cover me, angel.” Crowley hummed before ducking into the car. Aziraphale stood outside, scanning the parking lot to make sure no one was watching. He felt the Bentley shift with Crowley’s weight, and only a moment later, she was stepping out. Aziraphale looked her over slowly. Her hair was the same length it usually was, and her sunglasses sat on her nose, “Ready, angel?” 

It took him a moment for his brain to catch up with the rest of him. One would think that he would be used to seeing Crowley in all forms but no. He understood what Crowley had meant earlier when she had said Aziraphale had been stunning as a duchess, “Y-yes, yes, I’m ready.” He took Crowley’s hand and they headed back inside. 

Their first stop was to Victoria’s Secret, since Aziraphale didn’t own any underwear made for women. He had made Crowley stand outside the changing room for that, which was only a little frustrating for her. From there they went to the shop with the dress. Aziraphale wasn’t sure what his size would be, so they grabbed a few different sizes, and a couple of other items of clothing, before heading to the changing room. The attendant gave them an odd look but Crowley shrugged it off, confidently heading to the changing room, Aziraphale in tow. 

“Don’t look,” Aziraphale said, looking pointedly at Crowley. She rolled her eyes, holding the pink striped bag out to him, “Tell me when the coast is clear, darling.” She closed her eyes after he took the bag, leaning her head back against the wall of the room they were in. She listened to the rustling as Azirapahle changed, wanting desperately to peak but knowing better. She probably would get caught. 

It wasn’t long before she was being told to open her eyes. Aziraphale's voice was soft, more nervous than usual. As soon as she was given the okay, Crowley's eyes snapped open and she was tearing the glasses off of her face. The dress itself was pretty plain, there was nothing overly special or even sexual about it; it reminded Crowley of a librarian and not the fun kind. But it wasn’t the dress that made her breath catch, no. It was Aziraphale and her curves and round, red cheeks. Her curly white hair that stopped just below her chin and parted to the left. Fuck, she was beautiful, “It’s ah- it’s-” She cleared her throat, “You look great, love.” She eventually managed. 

Aziraphale's cheeks were bright red, “Now, don’t lie to me, dear.” She admonished. Crowley gaped, “I would never! Look at you!” She stood up, taking Aziraphale’s hands in her own, “Sorry, you’re just…” 

“I understand,” Aziraphale says a little shyly, “I feel the same way about you.” 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Crowley didn’t understand how she got so fucking lucky. Without warning, she leaned forward, pressing their lips together gently. It took her partner just slightly off guard, but she too kissed back with ease. It was so different but so similar. Aziraphale never had scruff but Crowley often did, and the angel’s lips were often chapped from biting them absentmindedly. None of that was there. They were both so soft in the best way, though Crowley was more used to the yielding softness than Aziraphale was, they both reveled in it. Why didn’t they do this more often? 

They lost track of time, the kiss turning into something more. They were going to get caught if they didn’t break apart soon, but neither could find it in themselves to care. 

Aziraphale got the dress. 


	41. Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 41\. Kisses shared under an umbrella.

As Crowley walked up to the bookshop, Aziraphale was outside with… was that an umbrella? 

“Angel? It’s a beautiful day out, what have you got an umbrella for?” His eyebrows knitted together. It was a white umbrella of all things, so it stood out quite a bit. 

“It’s hot.” Aziraphale said like that explained everything, it only made Crowley more confused, “Yes?” He walked over to him. 

“I don’t want to get burned, Crowley.” He said firmly. 

“You don’t want to- you’re an  _ angel,  _ angel. You can’t burn. 'sides, people don’t even use umbrellas for that anymore.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. Even though he was teasing his angel about the umbrella, he found it incredibly endearing. 

“I don’t want to take the chance.” He pouted a little bit. Crowley grinned and pecked his lips, “You’re cute, angel.” 


	42. The Best Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 42\. Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.

“I’m  _ busy,  _ angel.” Crowley huffed a bit. He was in the garden, on his hands and knees as he weeded. He could have miracled them away but there was something so satisfying about doing it yourself and it helped him relax. Like Azirapahle curling up with a good book. 

“I see that.” Aziraphale was sitting next to Crowley in the garden. He had started by just pushing the stray strands of hair that fell out of the demon’s messy bun behind his ears but it soon progressed to long touches down his back where that ended by resting a hand on his ass for a moment. It was incredibly distracting, all Crowley wanted to do was finish working on his garden. He was almost done. Crowley huffed a bit, sitting back onto his heels, giving Azirapahle a pointed look, “You’re never this handsy.” 

“You’re never bent over in the garden.” Aziraphale shot back. He had a point if roles were reversed Crowley would certainly struggle to keep his hands to himself. “I’m almost done and then we can do whatever you want.” He promised, going to bend over once again but as soon as his hands touched the soil, Aziraphale was beside him again, pressing a kiss to his neck. Crowley closed his eyes, letting out a very slow breath, “Angel.” He murmured. 

“Yes?” He smirked against the demon’s skin. 

“I’m the one who is supposed to do the tempting.” 

“You are.” He nipped his skin gently, “And you are. You’re tempting me right now.” 

“I’m  _ gardening. _ ” Or he had been, Aziraphale had effectively put a stop to any progress he had been making because now he was kissing down his neck and it was driving him insane. He couldn't focus on anything other than those lips on his neck, he let out a slow breath for a moment before finally sitting up again and tugging Aziraphale close so he could kiss him roughly. The angel hummed, leaning into it a bit, “Did I win?” He asked against his lips. 

Instead of responding, Crowley kissed him again and again. Soon, Aziraphale was on his back in the grass, hands tangled in Crowley's hair, thoroughly messing up his bun. Only after a little while longer of desperate making out, did Crowley pull away to nod, “I think we both won.”


	43. A Vote Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 43\. A kiss pressed to the top of the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to pretend that I know this is historically accurate. I don't actually know if there were people gathered in Washington for the vote, but I like to think there were. I think it would have been an amazing thing to be apart of. 
> 
> And since we're talking about voting, if you live in the US: GO REGISTER!!!

Aziraphale had an umbrella on her shoulder as she paced up and down the road in front of the White House. This was a big moment. A few weeks ago The House had passed the bill giving women the right to vote and they were waiting to hear about the Senate. If it passed it would be left in the hand of the states, and she wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing but, that was something to worry about another time. She wasn’t the only one waiting to hear the news. There was a crowd gathered, waiting with bated breath to see if this was it, if this was the moment decades of hard work would pay off. She knew Crowley was in the building working her own little miracles to make sure the bill went through, Aziraphale didn’t know why she was so nervous. Crowley wouldn’t let this not happen. 

Almost like she could hear the angel’s thoughts, Crowley slid up beside her friend, “Hello, angel.” She grinned, pressing a bit into the other’s space. Aziraphale smiled back, “Hello, my de-” She gasped, “Wait! If you’re out here then-” She was interrupted by a wave of cheers coming from all around them. It had passed. 

Aziraphale put a hand over her heart, “They did it!” She looked up at Crowley, eyes soft, “You know, you’re quite ni-” 

Crowley kissed Azirapahle’s temple, making sure there weren’t too many people watching, it also served to cut her off from what she was about to say, “Do not. I’m not nice, ‘nice’ isn’t something a demon can be.” 

Aziraphale closed her eyes, enjoying the fleeting kiss while it had been there, she didn’t want to fight, not in a moment like this, “Alright, my dear. If you say so.” She looked out over the crowd of gathered women who were celebrating. It was such a wonderful sight, and one they would both cherish for a long time.


	44. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 44\. Tentative kisses given in the dark.

They got into a fight. Crowley didn’t even know what about anymore but it had been bad, with yelling at the top of their lungs and words thrown that they didn’t really mean. He felt awful, he knew Aziraphale did too but he had no idea how to go about fixing it. Despite the tension between them, they crawled into bed together, which was worse than one of them sleeping on the couch. There was physical space between them when normally they were pressed close, Crowley curled like a snake around Aziraphale. 

It was torture. Neither of them sleeping, just staring at the ceiling and breathing slowly so that it was the only sound in the room. Slowly, hesitantly, after an unknown amount of time, Crowley reached out to take Aziraphale’s hand in his own without saying anything. Crowley only heard the catch of Azirapahle’s breath because there was absolutely no other noise. The angel curled his fingers with Crowley's breathing out slowly like he was releasing tension.

That was the dam breaking for them. It seemed easier after that, less like things were going to break if they opened their mouth to say anything. Crowley turned his head to look at Aziraphale, who was still staring at the ceiling for at least a couple minutes longer. Eventually, he did turn to meet the demon’s gaze, “I’m-” 

Crowley shook his head, moving forward a little to tentatively press their lips together, “Nothing to apologize for. It’s over. We didn’t mean it.” 

“I’m still sorry,” Aziraphale whispered. 

“Me too, angel. I’m sorry too.” 


	45. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 45\. Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed.

They had done it. Not long after the Apocalypse Crowley and Aziraphale decided to move their lives mostly to Tadfield. That required moving a lot of their things, and even going out to get new furniture. It was exciting to go through the six thousand years' worth of stuff they had acquired, and even more exciting to know they were going through their things because they were deciding what would and wouldn’t come with them to their shared house.   


They rented a truck, and while they certainly had a lot of things to move in, they were able to make quick work of it all. They would still have to unpack and decorate but they were there, and they were living together. Crowley looked over at Azirapahle, his breath caught in his throat, “Angel, can you believe-?”   


Aziraphale shook his head, “No, I can’t. We’re really here.” He walked over to Crowley. There were boxes strewn all over the place and a couch sat diagonally across the room (a position it would not be staying in) but there they were. In their house. Crowley reached for Aziraphale desperately. The angel met him halfway in a desperate happy kiss that was perfect in every way. Soon, it’s intensity grew and grew until they were making their way over to the couch, or at least trying to. They kept tripping over boxes and bumping into things. They laughed, and their hands never left each other’s bodies, but the whole situation was amusing to them. They were so desperate to kiss, to be close, that they refused to check their surroundings.   


Crowley found the couch first. His knees hit the arm of it and he fell backward with an ‘oof’ that soon dissolved into fits of laughter. Aziraphale crawled on top of him, cupping his cheeks as he laughed as well. In between bouts of laughter, Aziraphale leaned down to press kisses to Crowley's smile. If these first few moments were anything to go by, they were going to be very, very happy in their new home.   



	46. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 46\. A lingering kiss before a long trip apart.

Crowley was tired. Exhausted. He needed a good, long sleep but he felt guilty because now he had Aziraphale to think about as well. He looked over at the angel who was curled up on the couch, a book in his hands.   


“I’m tired,” Crowley said evenly, watching Aziraphale’s face.   


“Then take a nap, my dear.” He said, not looking up from his book. The demon hesitated, chewing his lip before saying, “No, angel, I’m  _ tired _ .”   


This time, the angel looked up and over at Crowley. He looked him over for a moment and then nodded, “I understand. How long do you think you’ll be?”   


Crowley drummed his fingers over his knee, “No more than a week, I promise. I’ll set an alarm, you can wake me.” Aziraphale seemed to mull it over for a few moments before nodding a little bit, “I suppose I’ll see you in a week then, my dear.”   


“Are you sure? I don’t want you to-”   


“Dear, we have eternity, a week is nothing.” He promised, getting up and kissing his cheek, “Go get ready for bed, I’ll make sure to say goodnight.” For some reason that made Crowley blush deeply, “Yes, okay. Thanks, angel.” He got up and went through his very human rituals for getting ready for sleep. When he was done, he padded back to the living room, “Goodnight, angel.” He said softly.   


Aziraphale got up, walked over and pulled Crowley into a long kiss that lingered on the other’s lips. Crowley hummed softly, reluctantly pulling away.   


“Goodnight, dear boy.” Aziraphale murmured against his lips before sitting back down onto the couch. Crowley watched him for a moment before heading to their room for some much-needed sleep. 


	47. Strong as H*ck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 47\. A kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not apologize for the name of his chapter.

Aziraphale was soft. It was one of Crowley's favorite things about him, and he never hesitated to tell the angel that. But, despite his outward appearance, Aziraphale was still an angel and angels were strong. Crowley was reminded sometimes of that when he would watch Aziraphale grab a large stack of books and carry them around like they weighed absolutely nothing.   


Maybe, just maybe, it made Crowley a little hot under the collar. To watch Aziraphale and to know what he was capable of? He let out a contented sigh that sounded just a little bit like a hiss and slid up behind his angel. He pressed close, “What do you think you could do to me? With that strength I know you’ve got.” Crowley’s hands slid down to Aziraphale’s hips and he pressed bodily against his back.   


Aziraphale set his stack of books down and whirled around to kiss Crowley deeply. The demon, who wasn’t expecting such an enthusiastic response, absolutely melted into the kiss, “I can do this-” He said before wrapping his arms around Crowley and giving him the tightest hug he could manage.   


Crowley coughed a bit, lightly smacked at Aziraphale’s biceps, “Point taken! Point taken!”   


The angel released him and let out a laugh that was much too pleasant for all of the wheezing that Crowley was currently doing, “Bastard," He choked out.   


“Stop distracting me, you fiend,” Aziraphale said affectionately before returning to putting his books back on the shelf. 


	48. Height Differnce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 48.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for making Aziraphale fem again. This is the last time though, I promise.

Maybe Crowley had never paid much attention to it before now, but Aziraphale was short when she was a woman. When Crowley was a woman, he knew he got shorter and the time they had both been women, the difference must not have been enough for him to think about it because right now, looking at Aziraphale, it was really all he could notice.   


Well, that and the dress she was wearing, which was the one they had gotten together.   


“What are you looking at, dear?” Aziraphale tugged nervously at her sleeves, “I should have asked first if this was okay. I’ll go ch-”   


“No!” Crowley shook his head fiercely, “No, no, don’t go change.” He walked over to her and peered down at her, “I was just… you’re short. When I’m a man.”   


Aziraphale smiled a little, “Oh, is that it? I look okay?” She was looking up at him through her lashes and she could have asked Crowley to kill a man and he would’ve done it, “You look amazing, angel,” He confirmed. He cupped her cheek and stooped down so they could kiss. She grinned back, standing up on her tiptoes to meet him halfway. The kiss was short and sweet and different, but good. Very good.   


“Let’s be on our way then,” Crowley said once he had pulled away, holding his elbow out for Aziraphale to take. She smiled a little shyly and looped her arms through his so he could lead her out. 


	49. Surprise Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 49.

They had been together for a while, nearly five years, and things were still wonderful, still perfect. After five (six thousand?) years, one would think the excitement of it all would fade, but they made sure it didn’t. They owned three properties, they could have fun if they wanted. A few years after they had permanently moved in together in Tadfield, Crowley rolled over in bed and leveled Aziraphale with a look, “What if we went into London, you got ready in the bookshop and I got ready in my flat, then we meet up for a date. For old time’s sake.”   


It seemed like a good idea and it would add a bit of excitement to their, admittedly, predictable relationship, “Seems fun, dear.” From then on they tried to do those dates at least once a month. It didn’t always work out that way, but they tried.   


Crowley liked to surprise Aziraphale. Sometimes he would show up in a dress, or as a woman in a dress, or in next to nothing. It was a fun dance that they did. Crowley had never really worn makeup as a man, well, to he had but usually, he was wearing clothes that were decidedly feminine or going to a party. He had never worn makeup as a man, dressed masculinely.  


They parted ways about noon to allow plenty of time to get ready, but mostly to let the anticipation build. Crowley made sure to get everything he needed in terms of makeup. He settled in front of his bathroom mirror (that had stellar lighting, he might add) to get started. It took a lot longer than he was anticipating, but he was happy with the result. He had on mascara, eyeliner, with red and orange eyeshadow, topped off with red lipstick (and, of course, the other basics but that wasn’t as important). He gave himself a once over before heading out to meet his angel.   


Aziraphale blinked a few times as Crowley came into view, “Hello, dear boy,” He grinned and peck Crowley’s lips. The lipstick was good, but some of it smudged onto Aziraphale’s lips anyway. It made Crowley grin, “Hello, angel, ready for dinner?”   


“You look beautiful,” He said with a nod instead of explicitly saying yes, “Stunning, really. I do love your surprises.” 


	50. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50\. A kiss, followed by more that trail down the jaw and neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, my dudes, this is the fucking end.

Aziraphale looked at himself in the mirror slowly. Crowley changed his appearance quite frequently but, aside from his clothing, the angel hadn’t changed anything about himself in… well, ever. Crowley had shown him how wonderful it was to get dressed and changed every morning, and now, though infrequent, Azirphale also found himself wearing  _ dresses _ and going around as a woman. Crowley seemed to like the change…  


Aziraphale would never change who he was for Crowley, and he knew Crowley didn’t want him to change, but things got boring didn’t they? Stale. It was time for something different. Since the Apocalypse the demon had grown his hair out again, which was Aziraphale’s favorite style on him but, even then he would put it up or curl it. Surely Azirphale could have long hair? He moved over to the bathroom door and locked it so that if Crowley came up he would be unable to barge in.  


Now came the fun part.  


He messed with the style a little bit, letting it grow out to Crowley’s length but it was so curly. Too curly. He shortened it a little so it was floppy but out of his face, and that seemed good. He ran his fingers through it a couple of times to see if he could get used to it. It wasn’t as nice as running his fingers through Crowley's hair, but it felt good. He studied himself again. He liked the length, even the color, but it felt just a little off-balanced to him. There was too much hair on the top of his head and not enough on the bottom.  


He made an executive decision to grow a beard as well.  


It was startling. He looked at himself in the mirror with wide eyes for a very long time in an attempt to get used to how it looked. Perhaps just making a beard out of thin air wasn’t the right move. It was too much all at once. He was about to make it go away again when he stopped himself. It didn’t look… too bad. The longer it was there, the more he found he liked it. He wasn’t in love with it quite yet but he could work with it, surely. And Crowley would like it. Or, at least he hoped he would.  


Making his way to the door, he stopped with his hand on the doorknob. What if Crowley hated it? What if… He shook himself. It didn’t matter,  _ he  _ liked it and he could wear his hair however he wanted to. Spurred on by this newfound confidence, Aziraphale pushed open the door to find Crowley laying on the bed. He was reading a book, one of Aziraphale’s (because Crowley didn’t own books), “There you are angel, I was starting to think you’d gotten los-” He finally, finally looked up and the words he was about he say died on his tongue.  


“You- I- you-” The demon was trying desperately to get his mouth to work, to say anything! But he couldn't because there Aziraphale was with long hair and, by Satan, a  _ beard _ and Crowley's poor heart couldn’t take it. Aziraphale was trying to kill him, certainly, he was.  


What a wonderful, wonderful way to go.  


Aziraphale shifted uncomfortably, “Do you… do you like it?” He asked hesitantly, making his way slowly to the bed. Crowley stared, and slowly the words entered his brain, “Like it… Yes! Fuck, yes, I do you’re-” There was no point in trying to speak, it wouldn’t work. He instead knelt up on the bed and grabbed at Aziraphale, pulling him the last few steps so they were flush against each other.  


“Trying to bloody kill me, angel.” He said, searching Azirphale’s eyes, looking over his hair and the beard. He let his hands wander up until they were tangled in the curls on the top of his head (it was  _ so soft _ ), “Go- Sat-  _ look at your eyes _ .” Framed by all his snow-white hair they were absolutely mesmerizing, “Look at you. I-” Crowley shook his head and placed a quick peck to the angel’s lips and then another to his nose. Aziraphale was as red as a tomato, watching Crowley as best he could. The demon pulled away and kissed right below his jaw, the place where the new hair met smooth skin. The feeling of his lips gently rasping against the short hairs there was driving Crowley insane. He nipped the same spot and then started kissing down further, “Where’s this coming from?” He asked against his skin.  


“Wanted to try something new-” Aziraphale gasped out softly, holding onto Crowley’s arms to steady himself. He wasn’t expecting this reaction, not in a million years but he wasn’t complaining. It felt amazing.  


“You should try something new more often,” Crowley eventually kissed his way back to Azirapahle’s lips, past his beard. The _beard_. This kiss wasn’t as short and gentle, no, this time Crowley kissed him hard, making sure they fell back onto the bed together so he could find out exactly how different Aziraphale’s new hair really was.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I usually write my notes when I post the chapter because it’s a lot easier for me but this felt like it needed to be more so I actually wrote this in the same google doc as the story (which is 44 pages long, might I add). I swear I didn’t make myself emotional, I promise (I’m lying). 
> 
> I just, man. I have never written anything like this in my life. Years ago I tried to do a 30 Day Challenge and got three days in. I was so hesitant to start this because I was afraid I wouldn’t finish it but I found that I really enjoyed writing these every day (even if I was writing some at 11:30pm). I’m really proud of myself for doing this. It’s bittersweet though, I feel accomplished but like… what do I do next? 
> 
> I want to thank y’all for following along this whole time. It meant so much to see the bookmarks and the kudos. For those of you who have been following since the beginning, you’re fantastic and breathtaking. I also want to thank my best friend Sophia (which I’ve done before). She is incredible and has listened to me and helped me with this since the day I started this, and I can’t thank her enough for all that she does for me (not just fanfic wise, like, all the time wise. I love her so much, y’all). Now this sounds like an acceptance speech?
> 
> If you liked this collection of stories, I would love to hear from y’all, really. Your comments fuel me in a way I can’t quite describe. I’m going to find something else to write so… I guess I’ll see you around. Thank you again for coming on this journey with me.


End file.
